Kira Fate 2
by lostdestiny21
Summary: This is sequel to Kira Fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing. (Has redone chapters. Check out Kira 3 after this )
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira Fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: The story is going to be different from the actual second season ^_^. The new character is not from this Gundam series obviously it's from another which is called Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. I just took her first name but the last name is different which you guys will find out in later ;). Also I might add there will be other Gundams which I will also explain when they come later. So I hope you guys enjoy ^_^.

5/19/13-re edited

Chapter 1

It has been four years since the war has ended. The PLANT has been rebuild and is ruled by chairman Gilbert Durandal. On earth the peace has been kept.

A blonde hair girl walked the streets of Orb with two other guys as she was twirling around.

The two guys look back her and just let her be as they were on a mission.

The blonde bump into a guy as she stumble to the ground "Oww' she mumble.

"Are you okay?" the young male hand extend out for her take as his red eyes looked at her.

The blonde girl looked at the young male as she takes his hand as she looked at the male.

"Come on Stella!" the two boys shouted.

"Coming!" Stella ran past the male and headed toward the two males.

"Who was that Shinn" a young male with blonde hair came over.

"I don't know, her name was Stella I think" Shinn blink.

"We have to head back come on" the young male with blonde walk away.

Shinn look at the direction Stella went than walk away.

Meanwhile

Cagalli hit the table as she looked at the Orb representatives "Are you saying we should trust Gilbert Durandal ".

The guy with purple hair would get up "Yes he could help us protect us from any battles".

"Luna you are nuts-" Cagalli got interrupted by Athrun.

Athrun stood up "If we join forces with Gilbert Durandal than we will confuse our people. Not only that if Gilbert Durandal betrays us we wont have a chance".

Luna look at Unato and then at Cagalli "I think your wrong we can benefit joining him. You can also benefit by marrying me".

Athrun glare at Luna "She is married to me and if you keep this up we will lock you up".

"Tch" Luna fold arms to be silent now.

Cagalli sat down "End this meeting now" she would watch everyone get up to leave.

Athrun walk over to Cagalli "I don't trust Luna".

"Me either, keep an eye on him" Cagalli got up to move arms around Athrun neck to kiss his lips gently "Ever since Gilbert Durandal came into power, its been hectic around here. We haven't gotten time alone".

Athrun smirk "We have time alone now" he kiss Cagalli.

Cagalli kiss Athrun back to lean against the table.

Meanwhile

The snap of a camera was heard as Miri was seen by the Gundam docks taking pictures of the random stuff.

"Hey what are you doing over there!" a soldier pointed at Miri.

Miri had a sweat drop as she runs off as she hide in would the sheds.

"Miri?" a voice was behind her.

Miri look to blink "Lacus? What are you doing here?".

Lacus walk over "I like to check the Gundams that are being made. There pretty amazing. What are you doing?".

"Trying to take pictures" Miri smiled to show the camera "So how is Kira and the others?".

Lacus smile "Well I am dating someone. Kira is being his usual self just quiet. Murrue is working as a enginner along with Andrew. How is Dearka? Are you still with him?".

"I am still with him. He is actually working here with Yzak building the Gundams" Miri smile "He tells me constantly to not take pictures here but I don't listen" she giggles.

Lacus shake her head to all sudden hear an explosion as she runs out with Miri to see three Gundams coming out.

"Hey Stella how is your Gundam" the young male asked.

"Working well Auel. Sting what about yours?" Stella looked over at Sting.

"Its good, let's get out of here" Sting flew over.

"Not so fast bastards" Yzak in the Duel came out of no where attack Stella.

Stella moves back and attack Yzak.

"Stella" Auel was about to help but Buster interfere.

The Buster attack Auel.

Sting grip the controls "Tch who are these guys" he notice Lacus and Miri as he pointed his gun at them.

"Shoot" Miri grab Lacus hand to run back inside to head toward the Gundam to get inside it.

"Who are they?" Lacus got squish in the Gundam.

"Don't care we need to get out of here" Miri close the cockpit "Dearka taught me how to use the Gundam so this should be easy".

Lacus looked at Miri "You sure about that" she notice Sting made a hole in the shed "Ahh get us out of here".

Miri turn the Gundam on to move as she ended up crashing into Sting.

"Who is the idiot in that Gundam" Yzak grip the controls as Stella hits him.

"That would be me and Lacus" Miri said to come on the screen to smile.

"Miri" Dearka sounded annoyed "Didn't I tell you to stay away from you".

"Can you two argue about that later!" Lacus scream at them as they got hit by Sting into the shed.

Stella, Auel and Sting than surround Dearka and Yzak until another Gundam came into view to hit Stella, Auel and Sting one at a time.

"Who is this now" Yzak clearly annoyed.

"My name is Shinn and I am the pilot of the Impulse. Here to help" Shinn appear on their screen.

"We didn't need your help tch" Yzak glare at Shinn.

"You apparently needed it cause you were losing" Shinn looked at angry now.

"Listen here you punk-" Yzak was interrupted by Dearka.

"There getting away" Dearka saw the three fly off.

Stella was panting as she grip the controls.

"Let's get these back to base before someone else interferes" Sting said.

Miri and Lacus Gundam got up, Miri smile "See we made it".

"Barely" Lacus sulked.

"Are you two alright" Dearka went over to them.

"Yeah we are" Miri smiled.

Yzak looked at Shinn "Some use you are. We had them".

"Shut up" Shinn glare at Yzak.

"Enough guys" Dearka said as he got out of the Gundam.

Yzak came out and notice Shinn was coming out, he notice the red suit "Zaft soldier...".

Shinn went down to look a Yzak.

Dearka saw Miri and Lacus coming down as he hugged Miri and then looked at Shinn "So your a Zaft soldier".

"Yeah. Work for Captain Minerva. You two should join" Shinn smirk.

"No thanks I don't play well with little kids" Yzak lean against his Gundam.

"We aren't little kids" Shinn made fist.

"Shinn report back to base" the Captain said on communicator.

"Yes ma'am" Shinn went back to the Gundam "Guess I will see ya around" he left with his Gundam

"Tch damm kid" Yzak shook his head annoyed.

Meanwhile

There was a young girl standing by Flay grave as she heard on the communicator that the three were successful in getting the Gundams.

"Katejina you can come back to base" the voice on the communicator said.

"Yes sir Neo" katejina said as she looked up to see the sun peak out the clouds. She was wearing a white skirt, pink tank top, black sneakers and she had a big white hat on that hid her hair and eyes. She look at Flay grave and then would walk away.

Kira was on his way there when he pass Katejina. They were in white light as Katejina smirk "Kira"

Kira had wide eyes as her voice sounded familiar and he turn but he didn't see her anymore "Who was that...?" Kira look around and then head to Flay grave as he put flowers on her grave and then Mu, Tolle and Nicol. He look at Flay grave "There is still peace Flay. I am surprise how long it lasted" he sit down "Haven't seen Cagalli and Athrun in a while they must be really busy. Everyone is doing fine though" he felt the nice wind to close his eyes.

Meanwhile

Stella, Auel and Sting arrive back on the ship to get out of the Gundams.

Neo clap his hands "Very nice you three".

Stella run over to Neo and hug him "We really did good Neo".

Neo smile "Yes you did Stella".

Stella smile to watch the two walk away.

"Go with them Stella its time for you to sleep" Neo pat her head.

Stella nod to follow Auel and Sting to the capsules.

Katejina stand beside Neo to watch the three fall asleep in the capsules.

Neo look at Katejina "Don't worry there is a Gundam for you to Katejina its being built".

"I can wait. There is no rush" Katejina smirk.

A/N: Ending chapter 1 here. How do you guys like it so far. Oh wanted to tell you guys I am still not revealing intimate parts sorry lol. Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Yah chapter 3 ^_^ So I am trying my best to keep the second season characters in character, so crossing fingers that I am. oh let me point out again, intimate parts wont be fully shown. Keep on guessing guys who Katejina is ;). Enjoy ^_^.

5/9/13- re edited

Chapter 3

The others heard Kira scream as they ran to the graveyard. Athrun was the first to get to Kira to hold Kira arms "What happen Kira?".

Kira grip Athrun shirt in so much pain as he panted hard "Ath..run" he all sudden just passes out in Athrun arms.

"Kira" Athrun shake him gently.

"Let's get him back in the mansion, the doctor should help" Murrue said.

Athrun pick up Kira and he bring Kira back to the mansion.

One of the soldiers from Orb came over to Cagalli to tell her about Gilbert Durandal.

"What?" Cagalli look at the soldier as she couldn't believe it.

"What happen?" Miri asked.

"From the security footage Gilbert Durandal was in the graveyard with Kira and he did something to Kira" Cagalli look at everyone.

"That means Gilbert Durandal knows about all of us than. If we join Zaft we have to meet Gilbert Durandal which is pretty bad cause than we can't pretend we have to be pretty serious" Dearka fold arms.

Miri look at Dearka "I think the three Gundams that were stolen are against the Zaft so in less you want to die with them than I say we come out of hiding and destroy the Minerva and what ever ship the three Gundams are from".

Yzak smirk "She has a point".

Murrue smile "So we are actually doing it than. Coming out in the open now".

They all nodded.

Meanwhile

Gilbert Durandal went to the Minerva ship that was still docked in the Orb docks as he went inside as he could hear Shinn.

"Why are we still here. I hate it here tch" Shinn said annoyed as he walked out of the room.

"Shinn calm down" the blonde shake his head as he saw Gilbert Durandal "Gilbert Durandal"

"Rey...Shinn how you two holding up" Gilbert Durandal said.

Shinn rub his neck as he was silent.

"We are just fine Gilbert Durandal. We are heading out soon to go after the Earth alliance that stole the three Gundams" Rey nod.

"So you know who they are" Gilbert Durandal smirked "Impressive Rey".

"Thank you sir" Rey grab Shinn "The captain wanted to see you so we will be on our way" he drag Shinn away.

"Rey...let go" Shinn complained.

Gilbert Durandal shake his head as he head to the captain headquarters "Gladys".

The captain got up to salute "Sir I did not know you were coming".

Gilbert Durandal chuckle softly "Don't be so formal Gladys" he walk over to her to kiss her lips all sudden.

Gladys move hands to Gilbert Durandal face to kiss him back. She moves head back slowly "How long till you have to go back?" she whisper.

Gilbert Durandal take Gladys hands to kiss them gently "I was thinking of joining you to see what the Earth alliance are like. So we have all the time' he smirk.

Gladys bite her lower lip as she take Gilbert Durandal hands to lead him out the headquarters to her room.

Meanwhile

The doctor look at Kira as he was doing blood test and what not as Athrun and Cagalli were in the room waiting patiently.

Kira was still passed out as he laid on the bed.

The doctor look at the paperwork as he got the results "Alright" he sat on the bed to look at Athrun and Cagalli "Seems like Gilbert Durandal has put Gamma Glipheptin into Kira system. It's the same stuff the Gundam pilots that piloted the Forbidden,Calamity and Raider were using, that's why they always had to retreat cause they suffer withdrawal from it".

"You have done research doc. So what? Does Kira need to be giving that stuff now in order to stop the pain?" Cagalli blink.

"The stuff doesn't agree with Kira body, Kira is going to be in a lot of pain for a while. If you can get a cure of sorts from Gilbert Durandal than it will help Kira." The doctor looked at Kira and then got up "I will tell the others" he left.

Athrun got up "Some help that was" he sit on the bed "We are just going to have to bring Kira with us on the Archangel".

Cagalli stay in the seat "I am going to have to stay in Orb. Luna might do something while I am gone".

"Ledonir can fill in for you. I don't want you to be around Luna at all" Athrun was being over protective.

Cagalli sigh "No point arguing about that". She look at Kira "The pain was just so much for him." she heard the door to see Andrew.

"Did you guys see the new Lacus?" Andrew come in to turn the tv on to show them.

"Meer Campbell" Athrun look at the tv "At least she calms the people that all that counts right?".

'Guess so. Wonder if we will run into her when we get to space" Andrew look at the tv.

Meanwhile

The Minerva ship finally leave Orb docks to head out into the ocean to try to find the Earth alliance ship.

Glady was sleeping on top of Gilbert Durandal under the blankets as they were just sleeping now.

Lunamaria walk into a room as she notice Shinn was in the suit. She was in her suit as well as she sit down on the couch with Shinn.

Shinn looked at her "So glad we left Orb finally".

Lunamaria look at Shinn "Shinn do you really think we can win against these three Gundams you encounter".

Shinn looked at Lunamaria "Be positive we will win cause I refuse to lose".

Rey come into the room in his suit "We are getting close to the Earth alliance ship so let's get to our Gundams".

Shinn got up and head out to the Gundams with the other two as he gripped the phone in his hand.

Meanwhile

Katejina was on the bridge as she sat in the chair to spin around slowly in it and then she notice a ship not far from them on the map "Hmm not the exciting ship" she giggles.

Neo came on the bridge "The three woke up and there getting ready now" he sit in the chair to look at Katejina "Who do we have to worry about the most".

Katejina type on the keyboard to bring up Shinn Gundam "The Impulse".

Stella skip over to the Gundam Gain as she got on to sit on the chair and she was the first to head out.

Auel follow after her with the Gundam Abyss.

Sting follow after him with the Chaos.

Meanwhile

Gladys get to the bridge with Gilbert Durandal when their was announcement about everyone taking there stations. She sit in the chair as the floor sink to the bottom to get ready for the battle.

Arthur grip the arms of the chair "Get the weapons ready!".

Shinn was the first to head out "Shinn, Impulse, launching!".

Lunamaria follow after "Lunamaria, Warrior, Launching!".

Rey follow last "Rey, Zaku, launching!".

On the battlefield now

Rey and Lunamaria stay on the ship as they shoot down the missiles coming toward the ship.

Shinn fly toward the three Gundams 'Die!".

Stella was on the Earth alliance ship shooting the missiles coming toward the ship as she grip the controls "I don't want to die..." she tremble a little.

Katejina came on her screen to smirk "Stella stay focus, you wont die".

Stella grip the controls more as she would shoot at the missiles some more.

Auel and Sting separate. Auel battling Shinn and Sting heading to the Minerva to fly around and try to shoot down the Minerva.

Shinn got hit "Tch" he flinch gripping the controls as he all sudden have dark eyes to kick Auel out the way than fly fast to Earth alliance ship and was heading to the guns to try to destroy them.

Stella hit into Shinn as she cling to his Gundam.

"Get off me!" Shinn was trying his best to get Stella off him as he flew against the water.

Auel help Sting out by attacking the Minerva.

"Where is Shinn?" Gladys sound annoyed.

Meyrin check the monitor "He is over by the Earth alliance ship having some trouble".

Rey got annoyed as he couldn't hit the two Gundams.

Lunamaria get hit back.

"Lunamaria!" Meyrin got worried.

"I am fine" Lunamaria to get back up as she shot at the Gundams.

Meanwhile

Murrue and the others went to the Archangel as they were getting ready to head out

Athrun set Kira in the bed in the infirmary as he notice Kira flinch his eyes and notice Kira hands were gripping the sheets "Kira".

'Ath...run" Kira didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Kira we are on the Archangel. We are going to destroy the Earth alliance and Minerva" Athrun sat on the bed.

Kira arch his back to grip the blanket tighter trying not to scream "You...can't".

"Why not?" Athrun looked at Kira as he didn't like to see his friend in pain like this.

Kira couldn't get another word out as he pass out from the pain.

"Kira" Athrun move hands to Kira shoulders to shake him a little.

Cagalli came in and stopped to blink "What are you doing Athrun?".

"Kira was awake he was saying something, it sounded important" Athrun sigh to move hands back.

"We need to figure out how to keep him awake" Cagalli went on her knees to hold Kira hand to look at him.

The Archangel went through the process to finally get out to the ocean as they went under the water.

A/N: Ending this chapter here with the battle continuing on. I was thinking that Shinn finds about Stella early as they get stranded on an island from there battle what do you guys think? Reviews please ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Yah chapter 3 ^_^ So I am trying my best to keep the second season characters in character, so crossing fingers that I am. oh let me point out again, intimate parts wont be fully shown. Keep on guessing guys who Katejina is ;). Enjoy ^_^.

5/9/13- re edited

Chapter 3

The others heard Kira scream as they ran to the graveyard. Athrun was the first to get to Kira to hold Kira arms "What happen Kira?".

Kira grip Athrun shirt in so much pain as he panted hard "Ath..run" he all sudden just passes out in Athrun arms.

"Kira" Athrun shake him gently.

"Let's get him back in the mansion, the doctor should help" Murrue said.

Athrun pick up Kira and he bring Kira back to the mansion.

One of the soldiers from Orb came over to Cagalli to tell her about Gilbert Durandal.

"What?" Cagalli look at the soldier as she couldn't believe it.

"What happen?" Miri asked.

"From the security footage Gilbert Durandal was in the graveyard with Kira and he did something to Kira" Cagalli look at everyone.

"That means Gilbert Durandal knows about all of us than. If we join Zaft we have to meet Gilbert Durandal which is pretty bad cause than we can't pretend we have to be pretty serious" Dearka fold arms.

Miri look at Dearka "I think the three Gundams that were stolen are against the Zaft so in less you want to die with them than I say we come out of hiding and destroy the Minerva and what ever ship the three Gundams are from".

Yzak smirk "She has a point".

Murrue smile "So we are actually doing it than. Coming out in the open now".

They all nodded.

Meanwhile

Gilbert Durandal went to the Minerva ship that was still docked in the Orb docks as he went inside as he could hear Shinn.

"Why are we still here. I hate it here tch" Shinn said annoyed as he walked out of the room.

"Shinn calm down" the blonde shake his head as he saw Gilbert Durandal "Gilbert Durandal"

"Rey...Shinn how you two holding up" Gilbert Durandal said.

Shinn rub his neck as he was silent.

"We are just fine Gilbert Durandal. We are heading out soon to go after the Earth alliance that stole the three Gundams" Rey nod.

"So you know who they are" Gilbert Durandal smirked "Impressive Rey".

"Thank you sir" Rey grab Shinn "The captain wanted to see you so we will be on our way" he drag Shinn away.

"Rey...let go" Shinn complained.

Gilbert Durandal shake his head as he head to the captain headquarters "Gladys".

The captain got up to salute "Sir I did not know you were coming".

Gilbert Durandal chuckle softly "Don't be so formal Gladys" he walk over to her to kiss her lips all sudden.

Gladys move hands to Gilbert Durandal face to kiss him back. She moves head back slowly "How long till you have to go back?" she whisper.

Gilbert Durandal take Gladys hands to kiss them gently "I was thinking of joining you to see what the Earth alliance are like. So we have all the time' he smirk.

Gladys bite her lower lip as she take Gilbert Durandal hands to lead him out the headquarters to her room.

Meanwhile

The doctor look at Kira as he was doing blood test and what not as Athrun and Cagalli were in the room waiting patiently.

Kira was still passed out as he laid on the bed.

The doctor look at the paperwork as he got the results "Alright" he sat on the bed to look at Athrun and Cagalli "Seems like Gilbert Durandal has put Gamma Glipheptin into Kira system. It's the same stuff the Gundam pilots that piloted the Forbidden,Calamity and Raider were using, that's why they always had to retreat cause they suffer withdrawal from it".

"You have done research doc. So what? Does Kira need to be giving that stuff now in order to stop the pain?" Cagalli blink.

"The stuff doesn't agree with Kira body, Kira is going to be in a lot of pain for a while. If you can get a cure of sorts from Gilbert Durandal than it will help Kira." The doctor looked at Kira and then got up "I will tell the others" he left.

Athrun got up "Some help that was" he sit on the bed "We are just going to have to bring Kira with us on the Archangel".

Cagalli stay in the seat "I am going to have to stay in Orb. Luna might do something while I am gone".

"Ledonir can fill in for you. I don't want you to be around Luna at all" Athrun was being over protective.

Cagalli sigh "No point arguing about that". She look at Kira "The pain was just so much for him." she heard the door to see Andrew.

"Did you guys see the new Lacus?" Andrew come in to turn the tv on to show them.

"Meer Campbell" Athrun look at the tv "At least she calms the people that all that counts right?".

'Guess so. Wonder if we will run into her when we get to space" Andrew look at the tv.

Meanwhile

The Minerva ship finally leave Orb docks to head out into the ocean to try to find the Earth alliance ship.

Glady was sleeping on top of Gilbert Durandal under the blankets as they were just sleeping now.

Lunamaria walk into a room as she notice Shinn was in the suit. She was in her suit as well as she sit down on the couch with Shinn.

Shinn looked at her "So glad we left Orb finally".

Lunamaria look at Shinn "Shinn do you really think we can win against these three Gundams you encounter".

Shinn looked at Lunamaria "Be positive we will win cause I refuse to lose".

Rey come into the room in his suit "We are getting close to the Earth alliance ship so let's get to our Gundams".

Shinn got up and head out to the Gundams with the other two as he gripped the phone in his hand.

Meanwhile

Katejina was on the bridge as she sat in the chair to spin around slowly in it and then she notice a ship not far from them on the map "Hmm not the exciting ship" she giggles.

Neo came on the bridge "The three woke up and there getting ready now" he sit in the chair to look at Katejina "Who do we have to worry about the most".

Katejina type on the keyboard to bring up Shinn Gundam "The Impulse".

Stella skip over to the Gundam Gain as she got on to sit on the chair and she was the first to head out.

Auel follow after her with the Gundam Abyss.

Sting follow after him with the Chaos.

Meanwhile

Gladys get to the bridge with Gilbert Durandal when their was announcement about everyone taking there stations. She sit in the chair as the floor sink to the bottom to get ready for the battle.

Arthur grip the arms of the chair "Get the weapons ready!".

Shinn was the first to head out "Shinn, Impulse, launching!".

Lunamaria follow after "Lunamaria, Warrior, Launching!".

Rey follow last "Rey, Zaku, launching!".

On the battlefield now

Rey and Lunamaria stay on the ship as they shoot down the missiles coming toward the ship.

Shinn fly toward the three Gundams 'Die!".

Stella was on the Earth alliance ship shooting the missiles coming toward the ship as she grip the controls "I don't want to die..." she tremble a little.

Katejina came on her screen to smirk "Stella stay focus, you wont die".

Stella grip the controls more as she would shoot at the missiles some more.

Auel and Sting separate. Auel battling Shinn and Sting heading to the Minerva to fly around and try to shoot down the Minerva.

Shinn got hit "Tch" he flinch gripping the controls as he all sudden have dark eyes to kick Auel out the way than fly fast to Earth alliance ship and was heading to the guns to try to destroy them.

Stella hit into Shinn as she cling to his Gundam.

"Get off me!" Shinn was trying his best to get Stella off him as he flew against the water.

Auel help Sting out by attacking the Minerva.

"Where is Shinn?" Gladys sound annoyed.

Meyrin check the monitor "He is over by the Earth alliance ship having some trouble".

Rey got annoyed as he couldn't hit the two Gundams.

Lunamaria get hit back.

"Lunamaria!" Meyrin got worried.

"I am fine" Lunamaria to get back up as she shot at the Gundams.

Meanwhile

Murrue and the others went to the Archangel as they were getting ready to head out

Athrun set Kira in the bed in the infirmary as he notice Kira flinch his eyes and notice Kira hands were gripping the sheets "Kira".

'Ath...run" Kira didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Kira we are on the Archangel. We are going to destroy the Earth alliance and Minerva" Athrun sat on the bed.

Kira arch his back to grip the blanket tighter trying not to scream "You...can't".

"Why not?" Athrun looked at Kira as he didn't like to see his friend in pain like this.

Kira couldn't get another word out as he pass out from the pain.

"Kira" Athrun move hands to Kira shoulders to shake him a little.

Cagalli came in and stopped to blink "What are you doing Athrun?".

"Kira was awake he was saying something, it sounded important" Athrun sigh to move hands back.

"We need to figure out how to keep him awake" Cagalli went on her knees to hold Kira hand to look at him.

The Archangel went through the process to finally get out to the ocean as they went under the water.

A/N: Ending this chapter here with the battle continuing on. I was thinking that Shinn finds about Stella early as they get stranded on an island from there battle what do you guys think? Reviews please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and I really hope you enjoy this chapter it's really mostly about Stella and Shinn. ^_^

5/9/13- re edited

Chapter 4

"Where is Stella?" Neo stood up.

Katejina tilt her head "Hmm seems she vanished".

"Send out signals to retreat" Neo looked at the soldier.

The Earth alliance ship shoot the lights up for retreat.

Auel fly into the sky to notice "Is he kidding. We are winning".

Sting fly away "Lets just get back!" he flew back to the ship.

"Tch" Auel fly back to the ship.

Glady notice the earth alliance retreating "Bring everyone back. Where is Shinn".

Meyrin look at the captain "His signal is lost".

The bridge went back to the top.

"We will search for him when the repairs of the ship are done" Glady got up to look at Gilbert Durandal "Are you alright".

"Yeah. At least we know now who we are dealing with" Gilbert Durandal look at Glady.

Rey and Lunamaria came out of there badly damage Gundams.

Lunamaria took her helmet off to move hand in hair to look around "Where is Shinn?".

"Last I saw him, he was struggling with that Gaia Gundam" Rey walk away "I wouldn't worry I am sure he is fine".

Lunamaria look at Rey leaving "I hope he is".

Meanwhile on the deserted island.

Shinn and Stella ended up crashing on an island.

Stella was gripping the controls still panting hard.

Shinn got out his Gundam as he took his helmet off to jump off his Gundam as he was slowly going to Stella Gundam. He notice a log as he grab it to jump on Stella Gundam "Come out!".

Stella shake her head as she was freaking out "No I don't want to die!".

Shinn grip the log "The pilot is a girl?" he move the log down gently "You wont die. Come out!".

Stella open the cockpit finally but she didn't come out.

Shinn make his way slowly to the cockpit and look down inside.

Stella all sudden just jump at him as they fall into the sand. Her hands were on Shinn neck as she looked down at him.

Shinn manage to use his legs to flip her over so he let go of the log and pin Stella hands to the sand "Calm down! I wont hurt you I promise".

"Why should I trust you!" Stella continue to struggle against Shinn grip.

"Because we are both stuck on this island and we need to try to help each other out to figure out a way off" Shinn continue to keep her pin.

Stella looked up at Shinn as she was starting to calm down now "You promise you wont kill me".

"I promise" Shinn slowly move his hands back as he got off her to put hand out "Do you trust me?".

Stella sit up as she took her helmet off to set it in the sand as she looked at Shinn and she takes Shinn hand as she would get up.

"Shinn" Shinn smile.

"Hua?" Stella blinked confuse.

"My name is Shinn. What is yours?" Shinn looked at her.

Stella look at him "Stella".

"Well Stella we should go find a cave or something before it gets dark" Shinn walk past her "Let's go into the forest" he head into the trees.

Stella slowly follow behind.

Meanwhile on Archangel

The Archangel was traveling at the ocean bottom.

Lacus enter the cafeteria to see Athrun, Dearka and Yzak eating. She went to get some food

Athrun looked at Lacus "So Lacus do we expect new Gundams soon?".

Lacus smirk "I can't tell you" she sat next to Athrun.

"Well that's not fair" Dearka fold arms.

Lacus giggle "Just know when there done you will be evenly matched with those three Gundams that were stolen".

"So your just going to let us get beaten up. Cruel women you are" Yzak took a bite of his food.

Athrun and Dearka chuckle softly.

Lacus look at Athrun "So how is Kira?".

Athrun look at her "Every time he wakes up I can't get enough information from him. We need to find someway to ease Kira pain".

Lacus took a bite of her food "Have you tried to give him morphine?".

"Cagalli tried but it doesn't seem to work" Athrun sigh softly.

Lacus look at her food as she was trying to figure out a way that they could possibly get Kira to talk.

Meanwhile

_Kira was falling down in the sky "It hurts so much" he opens his eyes slowly as he notices the ocean. Before he hits it, a Gundam hand caught him. Kira sat up on the hand as he looked up to see his very first Gundam Strike as he gave an odd look "Strike?"._

_The figure in the Strike smirk "Kira"._

_Kira stood up on the hand to look up at the Gundam "Who are you?"._

_"Did you seriously forget? I am ashamed of you" the figure giggle._

_"Come out" Kira look at the cockpit._

_The figure open the cockpit to step out of the Gundam._

_Kira had __wide eyes as he goes on his knees to grip his heart "It's not possible"._

_"It is possible Kira" the figure jump down to land on the Gundam hand to lean forward and whisper into Kira ear "Save me"._

Kira woke up all sudden sitting up gripping his chest as he panted hard.

Cagalli came in the room with food as she notice Kira sitting up "Kira" she place the food to the side as she sat in front of Kira "Your all sweaty" she grab a cloth as she dab his face to gently and then grab his hand gently "This is the longest I have seen you awake".

Kira continue to grip his shirt "I..have...to... try...to stay ...strong if... I am going... to fight".

"Whoa whoa whoa who said you were going to fight. Your nuts" Cagalli shout at him.

"That's...what Gilbert Durandal...wanted. He wanted...me out the picture...but I wont let him...win" Kira lean his head against Cagalli shoulder as he moan from the pain.

Cagalli move arms around Kira to sigh as she heard the doors to see Athrun.

Athrun notice Kira was awake 'He is awake?" he went over to the bed to sit behind him.

"Yeah and apparently he is trying to stay strong so he can go out into the battle to prove Gilbert Durandal wrong" Cagalli move Kira to look at him.

"There is no way Kira you can't do that" Athrun move hand to Kira shoulder.

"I have to" Kira manage to say out of breath.

"Why" Athrun asked as he look at him.

"Cause I have to save her...she needs...me" Kira felt so drained as he didn't know how long he could stay awake.

"Her who?" Athrun gave him an odd look.

Kira was about to say but a sharp pain struck him and he falls on the bed to pass out from the pain.

Athrun move Kira to lay back straight on the bed "The pain just seems to get worse. There is no way he can fight".

Cagalli look at Athrun "Who do you think she is?".

Athrun look at Cagalli "I don't know. But the next time he wakes up I am going to find out".

Meanwhile on the Minerva

Rey was on his monitor as he grip his pants with his hand as he open the draw to look in and find the pills. He look at them and than open it to take one. He put the pills back in the draw to close the draw to look back at the monitor at the Gundams they fought.

Lunamaria came to the bridge to not see the captain there as she looked at Arthur "Where is Captain Glady?".

"She is with Gilbert Durandal. What did you need?" Arthur looked at her.

"I want to go out and find Shinn" Lunamaria looked at Arthur.

Meyrin got up "Your Gundam isn't even fix sis" she went over to her and hug her "I was so worried that you got hurt".

Lunamaria hug Meyrin "You worry too much" she look at Arthur "So?".

"When your Gundam is fixed than you can go" Arthur looked at her.

"Thanks" Lunamaria look at Meyrin "Let's go get some lunch" she smiled.

Meyrin nod as she head in the elevator with Lunamaria.

Meanwhile on the deserted island

Shinn and Stella found a cave. Shinn made a fire as it started to get dark.

Stella unzipped her suit as she had a tank top under it and when she remove the whole suit she was in her panties.

Shinn blush as he looked at her and then look back at the fire when she caught him looking.

Stella move her legs up to hug them close as she looked into the fire "So your from that Zaft ship?".

Shinn look at her "Yeah and your from the Earth alliance ship. If you don't like to fight why join them?".

"I don't remember why" Stella look in the fire still "Why do you fight?".

Shinn remove his suit as he was in shirt and boxers as he looked at the phone "My family died and I just want to destroy anyone who disrupts the peace".

Stella hold her legs more tighter "Than how do I know you wont kill me?".

"I wont Stella I promise" Shinn got up to grip the phone in his hand.

Stella looked at him as she look in her suit to pull something out as she got up to go over to him to place the something in his hand and she kiss his cheek.

Shinn blush as he looked down at his hand to see a pink shell in his hand "Why did you give me this?".

"So when we separate we can remember each other" Stella smile softly.

"Than let me give you this" he reach in his pack to get a cloth as he wrap it around her wrist.

Stella blink to look at the cloth and than look at Shinn to give him a hug Shinn.

Shinn hug her back gently and he smile to close his eyes.

A/N: Ending this chapter here. I am still not reveling who Katejina is and I am not revealing who the person was in Kira dream. Mwhahaha so evil I know lol. Anyway give reviews guys ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Okay so this chapter Katejina actually gets in the action. Her Gundam is Destroy the one Stella had when she was destroying everything but it doesn't look that heavy, think light if that makes sense XD. And I have been evil enough so you guys will know Katejina identity and who reveals it? Just going to have to read to find out ^_^. Also give me reviews to tell me how I can put Lord Djibril in this story I been having a hard time trying to put him in the story XD. Anyway enjoy guys.

5/9/13- re edited

Chapter 5

Lacus enter Kira room to see him asleep as Cagalli and Athrun weren't there. She sat in a chair as she looked at Kira "Kira".

Athrun and Cagalli made it to the bridge with everyone.

"We are going to surface, I want you to be ready for whatever might happen okay" Murrue look at them to smile.

Yzak look at the map "What is that ship that we will encounter?".

"It's the Earth alliance ship." Miri look at Yzak.

"Maybe there the ones with the stolen Gundams" Andrew look at Murrue.

"I don't doubt it. Just everyone get ready" Murrue said.

Everyone separated to get ready.

**Meanwhile on the Deserted island.**

Stella was still sleeping until she smelled food as she open her eyes slowly to see Shinn cooking fish in the fire.

Shinn look at her "I figure we eat something before we head out and see if our colonies can find us'.

Stella sit up to move hand in her hair.

Shinn hand her a fish as he slowly eat his.

Stella took the fish to eat it slowly to look at the fire.

When they were both done eating and getting dressed, they head back towards there Gundams.

Stella look out toward the ocean as she pointed "That looks the Earth alliance not far".

Shinn blink as he didn't see the Minerva "Lucky you." he smirk.

Stella looked at Shinn "Come with me Shinn".

Shinn looked down to grip the phone in his hand as he didn't know what to say.

The Earth alliance ship was getting closer as it stopped at the sand as Neo came out of the ship "There you are Stella".

"Neo" Stella ran to him and hug him.

Neo hug her back to look at Shinn and then back at Stella "Get in your Gundam and bring it back to the ship".

Stella nod as she run over to her Gundam.

Shinn looked at Neo "Neo can you promise me something...don't have Stella fight anymore. Keep her away from it please'.

Neo looked at Shinn "I'll see what I can do" he saw Stella Gundam go inside and then he notice a Gundam coming as he runs back into the ship so the ship could go off.

The Gundam Warrior land in the sand "Shinn your alright!".

"Lunamaria?" Shinn looked up at the Gundam "Where is the Minerva?".

"Still in repairs. Come on get in the Gundam so I can bring you back" Lunamaria was excited.

Shinn got back in his Gundam as he look back at the Earth alliance ship and then flew off with Lunamaria.

Meanwhile on the Archangel.

The Archangel got to the surface.

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak got in there Gundams as they were getting ready.

Cagalli wished she could go out but Athrun didn't want her too as she looked over at Gundam Freedom.

Lacus walk over to go next to Cagalli "I know how you feel Cagalli. You feel useless not doing anything".

Cagalli look down to sigh softly "I am afraid Athrun will get really hurt".

Lacus smile to side hug her "He is strong Cagalli he can get through anything".

"I know" Cagalli smiled to hug her back "Let's go to the bridge and help there".

They both walk away.

Meanwhile on the Earth alliance.

Stella went into her pod as she went to sleep.

Neo look at Katejina coming in "What is it?".

"Seems the Archangel has surface and there in our way" Katejina smirked.

Neo look over at Stella than back at Katejina "Its your choice you can fight in the Gaia or the new Gundam".

Katejina smirk "I will fight in the new Gundam just to show them not to mess with us".

"Very well than get ready, tell Auel and Sting to get ready" Neo look back at Stella.

Katejina left the room as she told the other two and she got ready in the locker room "They should invent a helmet that can withstand my hat" she giggle as she put the helmet on and then head out to her new Gundam. She was the first to go out "Katejina, Destroy, launching".

Auel follow her out "Auel, Abyss, launching".

Sting was the last to follow "Sting, Chaos, launching".

**Meanwhile on the Archangel**

"Battle stations. Athrun, Yzak and Dearka head out please" Miri said over the announcements.

Athrun was the first to head out "Athrun, Justice, launching".

Dearka was the second to head out "Dearka, Buster, launching".

Yzak was the last to head "Yzak, Duel, launching".

Murrue look outside "What is that huge Gundam?".

Cagalli look at it "There is no information on it".

Kira woke up slowly as he sit up and hold his chest as he had a flashback of his encounter with Gilbert Durandal. He grip his chest to close his eyes and get up to walk the best he could out of the room and he head to the locker room. Once he got to the locker room he change out of his clothes and into a suit to put the helmet on as he lean against the lockers and hit the locker with his fist from being in so much pain "I have to go out there and save her" he moan from the pain and then he walked away from the lockers to get out of the room as he head toward the Gundams as he hid. He had to try to find a way past everyone to get to the Freedom.

**Meanwhile on the battlefield**

Auel and Sting was fighting Dearka and Yzak.

The Earth alliance ship and the Archangel weren't firing at each other yet.

Athrun fly toward Katejina as he use the beam sword to attack.

Katejina smirk to use the Gundam hand to grab Athrun Gundam hand.

Athrun had wide eyes "What the!?".

Katejina had the Gundam beam shoot right at Athrun letting go of Athrun Gundam arm.

Athrun got shot back to land in the water by the Archangel.

"Athrun!" Cagalli got up worried.

Katejina shoot towards the Archangel.

The Archangel got hit. Kira notice the crew would head toward the damage as it was his chance, he head to toward the Gundam as he got inside as he sat there "I promised I wouldn't go into battle...but its only to save her and that's it" he grip the controls.

Athrun got out of the water as he lost his right arm "That Gundam is so big. Can't even make a dent" he look over at Yzak and Dearka clashing with the other two Gundams.

"Die!" Auel scream at Yzak as he finally get rid of Yzak Gundam leg.

"Damm it" Yzak flinch.

"Yzak you alright" Dearka came on the screen.

"Don't worry about me you fool focus!" Yzak attack Auel.

Athrun head toward Katejina, not getting too close as he shoot at her.

Katejina giggle "This guy never learns" she move the Gundam hands out toward Athrun and shoot the hands out like chains.

Athrun grip the controls and he knew he wouldn't escape it.

All sudden the hands were blocked and be sent into the air.

"How did Kira get out there?" Lacus got up to look.

Athrun notice the Freedom in front of him "Kira".

Katejina hands move back as she looked at the Freedom.

Kira pant hard as he look at Katejina. He had the flashback again with Gilbert Durandal:

_Gilbert Durandal move close to Kira as he whisper in Kira ear "Flay Allster isn't dead. She is alive aboard the Earth alliance. Before she got buried, her body was taken and taken to the lab where we brought her back to life. She has no memories of you or her friends. She doesn't go by Flay Allster anymore though" he smirk "She goes by Katejina Creuset. Rau Le Creuset daughter"._

Coming back to the flashback, Kira had tears down his cheeks to grip the controls as he had a flashback of the dream and the figure was Flay.

"Kira! What are doing out here get back to the ship!" Athrun yelled at him.

"I can't!" Kira grip his chest to cry "Flay is alive! She is in that Gundam! Gilbert Durandal brought her back but her name is Katejina!".

Everyone heard it and they couldn't believe it.

"So you know my name" Katejina come on his screen to smirk.

"Yes" Kira looked at her "Take your helmet off".

Katejina look at Kira a little and then move hands to her helmet to take it off. She had the red hair like Flay but just short up to her shoulders and then the same dark blue eyes.

Kira look at her and then he doubles over in pain to scream as his Gundam fly down a little.

"Kira" Athrun caught Kira to put the Gundam arm over his Gundam "Kira" came on his screen.

"Athrun" Kira lean back in the seat panting hard gripping his suit to look at Katejina "Katejina...don't go back...to the Earth...alliance...come back...to the Archangel...please".

Katejina put her helmet back on "I belong to the Earth alliance." she smirk as she notice Auel and Sting now were badly damage and the Earth alliance had lights wanting them back. Sting and Auel went back. She look at Kira and Athrun to move hands to them and spin them in the air.

Athrun still trying to hold onto Kira as he flinch from the pain.

Katejina just flick them toward Dearka and Yzak. She than head back toward the ship.

Dearka and Yzak caught Athrun and Kira.

Kira gripped his uniform more to pant hard as he look at Katejina leaving "Flay" he whisper before he passed out.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Bet no one expected that right? Give reviews please ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story Line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Hey guys so let me clear a few points before you start to read this chapter and get confuse lol.

The Flay inside Kira dream is Flay spirit thinking that she would pass on from the very beginning that's why she told Kira to move on but instead her spirit became dormant inside him. And when Gilbert Durandal told Kira about her being alive his feelings came back for her which bring her back. But she thinks she is still dead and she wants to show Kira their future thinking that it would be the only time to show him since she thinks isn't alive anymore.

Also going to tell you who Neo is since his story didn't change, he is still Mu La Flaga. He was reprogrammed just like Katejina is with not remembering anything that happen to them on the Archangel. Hope that clears some stuff as you read this chapter guys ^_^.

Oh and from here on out the scenes with Flay and Kira are ideas from VRmaster300. Thank you, your awesome for helping me out ^_^.

Super saiyan Sakura Haruno don't worry there is a happy ending. Maybe not for Shinn but for Kira there is XD Spoiler alert.

thedarkpokemaster I hope you will love the story as it goes on ^_^.

Okay now read the chapter and enjoy ^_^.

5/9/13- re edited

Chapter 6

On the Archangel

The Gundams were all inside as Cagalli and Lacus ran toward Freedom Gundam.

Athrun got out of his Gundam "Kira open your cockpit".

Kira was in and out of it as he manage to open the cockpit but he didn't move as he panted softly feeling so weak.

Athrun jumped over to Kira to look inside and grab Kira arm to put over his shoulders "Come on Kira" he went down to the ground.

Cagalli move hands to Kira face "Have you lost your mind! Why did you do that" she looks at Athrun and hit his arm "And you, you scared me. Never do that again".

Athrun had sweat drop "I am sorry Cagalli I'll be careful next time".

Kira could barely keep his eyes open "Flay is...alive".

The three of them look at Kira.

"How? We all saw her die" Lacus look at Kira.

"That time with Gilbert Durandal in the graveyard...he told me...that her body was stolen...from the coffin...before it got buried than...went to a lab where they revived her...but she has... no memories of us...or of who she is..." he had tears in his eyes "That's why I have... to save Katejina to...make her remember...who she really is".

Cagalli had wearily eyes as she didn't know what to believe.

Athrun flinch as his side hurt.

Cagalli notice as she place hand to Athrun side "Your hurt. You need to rest" looks at Kira "And so do you Kira".

Kira didn't even hear her as he just passes out on Athrun side.

"Whoa" Athrun made sure Kira didn't fall as he looked at Cagalli "Help me get him the infirmary".

Cagalli got to Kira other side to help Athrun get him to the infirmary.

Lacus look over at Yzak and Dearka coming out there Gundams "You guys injured?".

"We are fine" Dearka smiled.

"We would have been great if we had better Gundams" Yzak looked at Lacus angry.

Lacus giggle to shake her head "Chill out Yzak they're coming".

Athrun and Cagalli got to the infirmary to set Kira down as Cagalli bring Athrun to the other bed to remove the top half of his suit. She lift his shirt to see the bruise forming "Bruises are so quick to form on your body" she press on it gently.

Athrun flinch in pain "Oww".

"Sorry" Cagalli move hands to Athrun face "Please be careful next time".

"I will" Athrun move hands to hers to kiss her hands gently and then kissed her lips.

Meanwhile on the Minerva

Shinn went into his room as he saw Rey on the monitor.

Rey looked over at Shinn "Knew you make it back".

Shinn walk over to his bed to plop on it and as he sigh "Yeah and I am exhausted" he looks at the phone in his hand and then looked at Rey "What are you looking at?".

"Trying to study the Gundams from the Earth alliance moves" Rey look over at Shinn "Planning on killing them next time" he look back at the monitor.

"But-" Shinn stopped talking "Never mind" he move to have his back to Rey as he looked at the shell Stella gave him to sigh softly.

Meanwhile

Glady was on the bridge with Gilbert Durandal "So you really want to go there?".

Gilbert Durandal nod "The abandoned Earth Alliance base is hiding something and I want to know what. I expect to also run into the Earth alliance ship again so just be prepared".

Glady look at him and then Arthur "Than we will do that. How far are we?".

'We should be there by tomorrow" Arthur check the map "Gives our pilots to rest".

Glady nod "Alright. keep on alert in case we are attacked" she got up to take Gilbert Durandal hand to lead him to the elevator to look at him "You think Rey will be alright if he enters there?".

"He will don't worry" Gilbert Durandal looked at her to kiss her gently on the lips.

Meanwhile on the Earth alliance ship

The three pilots was in their pods sleeping now.

Neo look at them sleeping thinking 'Katejina had them where she wanted them why she stop?" he move hand to his mask "Why does the Archangel look so familiar to me?" he had a flashback of Murrue all sudden "Who is she?" he sat down in the chair to move hand to his head as he wasn't understanding what was going on.

Katejina walk into her room as she sit in her chair to pull up the Freedom Gundam on the monitor to look at it "How is he still able to move" she had a flashback of him in the graveyard and then comes back to touch the screen "I am just thinking about it too much?" she got up as she strip her suit and clothes off her body to plop on the bed and close her eyes to try to get some rest..

Meanwhile the Archangel

_Kira open his eyes as he was in a flower field as he look around wondering where Flay was. He heard giggles as he notice a little girl._

_The little girl was chasing a butterfly "Come back butterfly" she had Kira brown hair but really long and had Flays dark blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress._

_Kira look at her as he notice the little girl coming toward him and she just went through him as white light appear and when it vanish it had him now at the altar. He was wearing a light blue suit and his best mans,Athrun,Yzak and Dearka, were wearing the same. He notice the wedding was on the beach and everyone was there even his adoptive parents. He looked over to see the bridesmaids, Cagalli and Lacus, wearing light pink dresses. He would hear the music start and looked down the aisle._

_Flay was in a white dress, her hair in a bun, she just basically look so amazing. Her arm was around her father arm that would walk her down to the altar. The father kiss her cheek to go sit down as she stand next to Kira smiling at him._

_The priest begin the ceremony as the sun just shine on the wedding couple perfectly. There was already crying from the bridesmaids and some of the crowd._

_"I do" Flay said after a while._

_"I do" Kira said smiling at Flay._

_"You may kiss the bride" the priest said._

_Kira lift Flay veil up and he kiss her on her lips as the white light appear again to bring Kira standing outside looking at a house. The yard was big with a tree that had a tire swing to swing on and the neighborhood looked pretty peaceful to raise kids there. The house was all white and the shutters were blue. There was also a deck where Flay sat in her rocking chair._

_Flay rub her huge belly to look at Kira "She is kicking so much Kira" she smiled softly._

_Kira smile "That's cause she can't wait to come out into the world" he went over to Flay as he touch her stomach to feel the baby kicking._

_"She loves you just as much as I do" Flay smile so happy._

_Kira kiss her lips gently "I love you Flay" he looks down at her belly to kiss it gently "And I love you little one. I can't wait for you to come into the world little one". He smiled as there was another white light than that took Kira to the playground sitting next to Flay and watching the little girl play._

_"Star please be careful" Flay said as she looked at Kira "She is growing up too fast"._

_"I know" Kira smile back at her._

_"Daddy watch me go down the slide" Star wave at him and slide down._

_Kira smile to clap "Good job Star"._

_Star run over to Kira to jump into his arms to hug him cutely._

_Kira hug her gently "My little angel". He whisper as the white light took over again bringing him back to the flower field as he saw Flay in front of him "What was that?"._

_"Before I died that was my dream of the future" Flay smile._

_"Well I kinda saw a boy in our future" Kira fold his arms as he didn't feel the pain at the moment._

_Flay put hands on her hips to smirk "Boy or girl does it really make a difference?"._

_"No it doesn't" Kira chuckle softly "Whatever we have I will be happy'._

_Flay smile "If only I was still alive"._

_The pain started coming back to Kira as he grip his shirt "You are alive Flay"._

_"What?" Flay gave him an odd look "I don't see how that is possible"._

_"It is possible" Kira grip his shirt more to walk over to Flay "Someone removed your body from the coffin and took it to the lab and they experimented on you. But you have no memories whats so ever and your name is Katejina Creuset the daughter of Rau Le Creuset. I was trying to save you.'._

_Flay had wide eyes as she just couldn't believe it._

_The pain was so much for Kira as he went of his knees._

Kira came back to reality to see the doctor put needles in his arm "What are you doing?".

"Its to help you not starve or dehydrate Kira" doctor look at the bags "At least let it all go inside you before you do something drastic again" he walk away to go to Athrun to make sure he didn't break anything "Athrun your lucky you just didn't broken anything".

Athrun chuckle softly "Always really lucky" as he was sitting up still as the doctor put bandages on him to look over at Kira "Hey was what you said true about Flay".

"Yeah...its true" Kira sit up slowly holding his chest "I plan on getting her back Athrun I don't expect you to understand".

Athrun looked at him as he didn't notice the doctor left 'So do you have a plan?".

"No actually I really don't at the moment. Not even sure if I can stay awake to even go into battle to try to get her back" Kira looked at Athrun.

"Well that's why you have me Kira I will help you." Athrun smirk.

Kira smirk back "Thanks Athrun".

"Thats what best friends are for. To help out" Athrun flinch in pain when he moved a little.

Kira couldn't help but chuckle softly as he shook his head.

A/N: End of that chapter. Still trying to work Lord Djibril in the story. Maybe I should just forget him XD. What do you guys think? Love your reviews so far and hope no one is confuse, if you are message me ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Oh my god, it feels like forever since I updated XD Sorry guys been so busy! So this chapter you will see scenes from the first season of Gundam Seed, basically trying to make Katejina who she really is. I want to point out before you guys get confuse that the Flay inside Kira dream wants to be positive in believing that Kira could help get her back while Katejina wants to be negative as possible cause she wants to stay who she is and not change. She starts seeing Flay and Kira past together and she doesn't want to see it cause she could possibly lose herself. Read and Enjoy ^_^

5/10/13- re edited

Chapter 7

On the Minerva

Arriving at the abandon Earth alliance building, everyone head out to be at the entrance.

Gilbert Durandal had a flash light as he was going to go in first as he look at Shinn and Rey "Rey Shinn your coming with me. The rest of you stay here and watch out for the Earth alliance".

Glady pull the others back to the tent as she look at Lunamaria "Keep a look out in your Gundam".

Lunamaria nod as she went to her Gundam and keep a look out.

Gilbert Durandal lead the two boys in the place as he notice there was three ways to go as he looked at Rey "Go to the right Rey" he look at Shinn "Go to the left Shinn. We will meet back if you find anything".

Rey went to the right as he was going slow as he felt so weird being there.

Shinn walk to the left as he felt like someone was following him as he turned quickly and saw no one as he gave an odd look than made his way forward.

Gilbert Durandal shine the light to the capsules, some were broken and some had kids inside as he heard footsteps. He pointed his flashlight around as he didn't see anything than went back to looking at the capsules.

Meanwhile on the Earth alliance ship

Neo walk to the pods as they open slowly "Auel, Sting, Stella get ready to fight".

Stella stand up slowly as she looked at the cloth on her wrist to give an odd look "Who gave this to me?" she whisper.

Auel looked at Neo "Who we up against?".

Neo look at them 'To the abandon Earth alliance lab in Lodonia. Seems like the Minerva decided to head over there and we need to prevent them from taking anything out".

The three slowly make it out to the hall to head to the locker room to get ready.

Neo walk out with them to head to his headquarters to sit at his desk to sigh softly looking at the monitor with information of the Archangel on it. He start to have a flashback from his dream last name.

The canon fire straight for the Archangel as everyone was ready for impact when the Strike Gundam went in front as the was a soft chuckle "I seem to have the knack of making the impossible possible". The Gundam Strike was destroyed completely as there was a scream "MU!".

Neo grip the arms of the chair as he didn't understand it at all.

The three pilots make their way to the Gundams and would head out.

Meanwhile

Katejina was still in her room as she was moving around a lot in her bed until she sat up quickly putting hand out "Kira!" she had wide eyes as she put hand to her mouth as she had wearily eyes "Why am I dreaming of him." she had a flashback from the dream when Kira and Flay met.

_Kira was walking with Tolle and Mira as he heard Flay and the other two girls conversation._

_"I am telling you its nothing like that!" Flay said._

_Than another girl would chime in "Really? You're lying!"._

_The girl next to the other smile "Come on. Why don't you just admit"._

_Flay giggle as she look over to notice Kira and the other two._

_Kira looked at her as the others talk as he smiled softly._

Katejina move hands to her head to raise her legs up to bury her head in them to have another flashback from the dream when Lacus comes onto the Archangel and tries to make friends with Flay.

_Flay move back from Lacus hand as she was clearly annoyed "Hey! No! Stop it!"._

_Everyone was surprise by Flay._

_"You must be outta your mind!" Flay moves back a little more "Why would I shake hands with you?" she shake her head to yell "I don't want any coordinators like you being friendly to me!" she looked at Lacus._

_Kira had wide eyes as he couldn't believe she said that._

Katejina grip her hair a little as she kept going back to her dream. She has another flashback of when the Archangel landed in the desert and Kira had a fever.

_Kira was awake now as he had birdy on his finger look at it._

_"Kira" Flay came in as she looked at Kira "The member of the ground crew asked me to give you this" she showed Kira the flower "He said it must have been yours since it was in the back of the cockpit"._

_Kira had wide eyes as he start to tremble from the memories of the little girl that was destroyed on the ship._

_"Kira?" Flay looked worried._

_Kira got up slowly to reach for the flower and take it to whisper "Thank you..." he turn to tremble still_

_"Kira whats the matter?" Flay got closer to him._

_"That...little girl...I couldn't...save her" Kira had tears stream down his face to fall down on his knees to cry._

_Flay went on her knees to smile softly as she moved her hand to Kira cheek and rest her head gently on Kira "I am here Kira" she keep him close "My thoughts will protect you" she move her head back to have both hands on Kira face to look at him and kiss his lips._

_Kira calm down as he kiss Flay back._

Katejina grip her hair more as she had tears down her face not wanting to remember anymore. There was a knock at the door that made her snap out of it finally as she wipe her tears "Yeah?".

"The other three went out. I have a feeling that they can't do it without your help." Neo look at her door

"I'll be out in a while" Katejina manage to keep her voice clear.

"Very well" Neo walked away.

Katejina got up slowly to grab her tank and panties to put them on as she grab her suit to look at it and then put it on "I need to focus" she made her way out the room toward the destroy Gundam to get inside "Not going to let it get to me. She isnt real" she head out.

Meanwhile on the Archangel

_Kira walk to graveyard as Flay tombstone was the only one there as he would look at it when he was in front of it._

_"Kira?" Flay walk over to him._

_Kira make fist "I am just so mad...you made me believe you were dead when you weren't!" he close his eyes_

_"I didn't know you can't blame me Kira. Blame Gilbert Durandal and those lab people" Flay move in front of Kira to move hands to his shoulders._

_"You can't blame them either...they brought you back to me" Kira look at her._

_Flay giggle to shake her head "I am not back officially Kira I am still stuck in spirit form"._

_Kira move hands to her face to look at her "When I meet Katejina again than you can try to get back into your body"._

_Flay smile "So we can be together again" she kiss Kira on the lips._

Kira wake up slowly as he looked to the side to notice Athrun wasn't there as he sit up slowly to see the needles out his arm. He move hand to his shirt to grip it from the pain to get up slowly and head out the room. He head toward the Gundams as he went into Freedom just to sit inside.

"Kira you know your suppose to be resting" Cagalli called down below.

Kira move out to look down at Cagalli to smile "I rested enough how many days has it been since we encounter Earth alliance?".

Cagalli look at Kira "Think its been a week" she tilt her head "If your going to stay out the room than at least be in everyone view I don't want you to be out on the deck and you end up falling in the water".

Kira went back down to grip his shirt still "You worry too much".

Cagalli hug Kira gently "Your my brother I can't help but worry" he looked up at her "Come on Murrue and the others are on the bridge discussing a plan" she took Kira hand to lead him to the bridge.

Once on the bridge everyone look at Kira and Cagalli.

Miri was sitting on Dearka lap to look at Kira "Kira should you really be up?".

Kira step forward slowly to grip his shirt "I'll be okay" he walk over to the map to notice the Earth alliance and Minerva in the same place.

"We were heading where they are but then to take up two ships that would be a heavy toll" Murrue look at Kira.

Kira look at her "Guess we wait till we can corner the Earth alliance by itself".

Cagalli sit on Athrun lap "So do you have a plan than".

Kira shake his head no "Just have to find a way to get Katejina on the ship without hurting her...".

Yzak fold arms to look at Lacus "Any word on those Gundams?".

Lacus smile "Yes there ready I am having one of the soldiers bring the Eternal ship to us so if we are lucky you guys can have them before we go into battle".

Dearka smirk "Going to kiss some butt in those new Gundams".

"No doubt" Yzak smirk.

Kira grip his shirt more as he sat down.

Andrew came in to walk over to Murrue to give her some coffee to look at Kira "You sure you can manage being out in the battle Kira".

Kira close his eyes "I don't want to sit back and do nothing. I want to help".

Athrun looked at Kira "We got your back than." he smile softly.

Kira open his eyes to look at Athrun and then the others "Thanks" he whisper.

Meanwhile in the Earth alliance abandon lab

Rey continue to walk as he couldn't find anything interesting. He open a door to shine the light in to see the shattered glass and the other tubes as he had wide eyes to go in further to go on his knees as it finally hit him as he had a flashback of him being a little kid looking up to Gilbert Durandal as they were in the lab. Coming back Rey finally scream.

Shinn manage to find a computer to look at the many kids names that were in this lab as he couldn't believe it. He heard a scream as he download the information to a disc and ran out to head toward the scream to get to Rey "Rey!" he bend down to look at him "You alright".

Rey panted hard as he had wide eyes.

"Let's get you out of here" Shinn picked Rey arm over his shoulder to lead him out of the lab.

Gilbert Durandal went deeper into the lab as he heard a noise to point the flashlight to the noise at a tray tipping over as he gave it an odd look "I know someone is there come out here".

A figure peak out to look at Gilbert Durandal.

Gilbert Durandal bend down to point the flashlight to the figure "Come over here".

The figure came out slowly to go closer to Gilbert Durandal.

Gilbert Durandal look at the figure to see the child was a girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a dirty white long shirt "How long have you been here?".

The girl look down "I don't know".

"What is your name?" Gilbert Durandal looked at her.

"I don't know" the girl show Gilbert Durandal a bracelet with numbers.

"Hmm your lucky than you can get out this place now" Gilbert Durandal got up to walk back the way he came "Come on".

The girl looked at Gilbert Durandal as she would slowly follow behind.

A/N: Ending chapter here. You can hate me for that XD. Anyway don't think Gilbert Durandal is so clueless about the child cause he knows very well who she is and I will leave you guys to question it hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing

A/N: Not much of Kira and Flay in this chapter. Mostly about Shinn and Stella. Also about the kid and Gilbert to. Oh and before I forget Yzak and Dearka new Gundams I made up by myself, I found it unfair that they didn't even get new Gundams in the second season. Trying to make these chapters longer but I feel it will give to much away making it less chapters if you know what I mean. Thanks for the reviews so far guys. Anyway no more of my ramblings enjoy the chapter ^_^.

5/10/13-re edited

Chapter 8

The Dreamscape

_Flay walks around the flower field as she waits for Kira to come back. She look at the girl coming toward her as she bends down to smile "Hey Star"._

_Star look up at Flay "Mommy where is daddy?"._

_Flay move hand to Star face "He is busy trying to help us out sweetie"._

_Star blink to tilt her head "What do you mean mommy?"._

_"We aren't staying in this place forever. There is the life beyond this I suppose you can say" Flay giggle as she didn't know how to explain it._

_"Will we be even more happy mommy?" Star blink._

_"We will be Star I promise" Flay pull Star into a hug as she didn't want to lose Star._

At the Abandon Earth alliance lab.

Rey was in the infirmary as the doctor was making sure he was okay.

Shinn was pacing outside the infirmary wondering if Rey was okay. He stop to notice Gilbert Durandal going into a room with a little child to give an odd look. He was about to head over to the room till the Minerva ship shook from an attack "What the...?".

Arthur stumbled in with everyone else "Shinn get to your Gundam we are being attack!".

Shinn run toward his Gundam to get inside to head outside as he notice that there were four Gundams against two as it wasn't fair. He start attacking Auel and Sting.

Stella was on the ground fighting with Lunamaria.

Katejina was in the sky doing nothing just hanging back as she was watching the battle.

Shinn hit Auel into the ground by the lab as he clash with Sting.

Auel get up to notice the lab as he had wide eyes "Mother..." he had a flashback of the woman that cared for him in the lab. He comes back into reality to hold his head as he was trembling "They must have killed her..." he move hands off head to grip the controls to shake his head as he all sudden just flew into the sky in rage toward Shinn to slash at him "Die!".

Shinn all sudden had dark eyes to hit Sting into the water and head straight for Auel to slice Auel in half

Auel had wearily eyes "Mother..." he whisper right before he exploded.

Katejina had wide eyes as she couldn't believe it and then she move hands to head having a flashback.

_Flay didn't jump from the Gundam yet as Kira notice the sensor pointing right at her as he had wide eyes as he flew toward her "Flay!"._

_Flay notice Kira as she moves hand out "Kira" the sensor would shoot the inside of the Gundam as it exploded which Flay was caught in to fall into the water._

_Kira stop as he could hear his heartbeat as he had wide eyes._

Katejina came back to reality to have tears down her cheeks to shake her head "I am not her" she whisper as she refuse to believe she was Flay.

Shinn pant heavy as he heard a scream to notice Lunamaria had no more legs on her Gundam "Lunamaria!" he went to her to protect her now from Stella.

"You killed Auel...I don't want to die next" Stella tremble as she close her eyes.

Shinn recognize Stella voice as he had wide eyes "Stella" he came on her screen.

Stella looked at him as she got a flashback of them meeting on the deserted island as she remember him "Shinn".

"You remember" Shinn smile softly.

"Are you going to kill me?" Stella looked at him.

"No I promised I would protect you. I don't understand why Neo didn't listen to me Stella I didn't want you to fight" Shinn looked at her.

Stella would look down at the cloth on her wrist to have werry eyes.

Shinn was going to move to get closer to her until he heard Lunamaria.

"Move Shinn!" Lunamaria manage to fly in front of Shinn to get hit by Katejina sudden chain as it wrapped around Lunamaria bringing her close.

"Lunamaria!" Shinn flew toward her.

"I wouldn't come any further if I was you" Katejina whisper looking down "I will kill her".

Shinn stop as he grip the controls looking at Lunamaria.

"Stella Sting get back to the ship" Katejina commanded.

Stella and Sting would do so.

"Let her go" Shinn commanded gripping the controls more.

Katejina smirk as her eyes were hidden by her hair. She swing Lunamaria around to hit into Shinn.

Shinn hit into the water with Lunamaria.

Katejina shoot a beam at the abandon lab to destroy it before she flew off.

"Lunamaria! Shinn!" Meyrin shouted as she had werry eyes.

Shinn manage to get out of the water with Lunamaria in his arms taking her back to the ship hoping Lunamaria was alright.

Meanwhile on the Archangel

The Eternal made it to the Archangel as Yzak, Athrun, Dearka and Kira went on the ship with Lacus.

Lacus look at them "Close your eyes and open when I say" she smiles as she notices they close their eyes. She place them in the direct site of the Gundams "Okay open".

They open there eyes to look up at the Gundams.

"Nice what is the names of them?" Yzak looked at Lacus.

Lacus point to Yzak "Infinite Duel" she point to Dearka next "Infinite Buster" she point to Athrun next "Infinite Justice" she finally pointed to Kira "Strike Freedom".

Dearka and Yzak run over to check out the Gundams inside.

Kira sit down as the pain was just too much for him.

'You okay Kira" Athrun looked at him.

"Yeah" Kira looked up at his Gundam than looked at Lacus 'What kind of system is it?".

Lacus smile "Its has the new Super DRAGOON system, the latest addition to the mobile suit itself, it is believed to have benefited from the new quantum computer technology developed by ZAFT. This allows pilots lacking enhanced spatial awareness to operate remote weapons with relative ease and, together with the Full Burst mode".

Athrun nod to walk over to his Gundam to go inside to check out the system.

Lacus sit down "I am surprise Lord Djibril hasn't made a appearance yet".

"I wouldn't doubt..Gilbert Durandal is trying to...have people kill him. I don't think...we have to worry...about Lord Djibril...that much" Kira grip his shirt more to close his eyes.

Lacus move hand to Kira shoulder "And what about Meer?".

Kira smile softly to look at Lacus "We have... to prove... to everyone your... the real Lacus and...than we have... to capture her somehow".

"That you don't have to help with Kira. You have so much to do when you're in so much pain you need to be resting Kira" Lacus moved hand to Kira shoulder.

"Don't worry I can handle it" Kira smile softly with his eyes closed.

On the Earth alliance ship

Katejina came back with Stella and Sting as they got off the Gundam.

"What happen to Auel?" Neo came over to them.

Katejina look at Stella and Sting walking away "He was killed".

Neo make fist "Did you at least destroy the lab".

Katejina nodded "Yes" she walk away from Neo as she had a flashback when Auel was killed. She got in the room to hold her head as she plop on the bed and cuddle into herself "I wish you would leave me alone" talking to herself as she had an image of Kira in her mind not wanting to even think about him anymore.

Neo walk to where Stella and Sting was going into the pods.

Stella look at the one Auel used to be in as she had wearily eyes and lay down.

Meanwhile on the Minerva

Lunamaria was in the infirmary now as she was badly injured. The doctors didn't let anyone in to see.

Rey was out of the infirmary as he was in his room.

Shinn was pacing outside the infirmary.

Meyrin came running over "How is she".

"I don't know yet" Shinn whisper to stop pacing as he looked at her.

Meyrin had wearily eyes to look at the door as it would open all sudden.

The doctor walked out the room to look at Meyrin and Shinn "She is badly injured but she will be fine if she rest" he looked at the clipboard "She broke her right arm and she bruise her ribs and neck".

"Can we go see her?" Shinn looked at him.

The doctor nod as he walk into the room with them.

Meyrin goes over to Lunamaria to sit in the chair to have werry eyes.

Shinn make fist to look down as he blames himself for not paying attention.

Meanwhile

Gilbert Durandal was sitting on the bed across from the little girl "We will be leaving this ship soon. That way you can get new clothes and everything".

The little girl looked down at the ground to nod gently.

"I should give you a name. How about Fate? Do you like that name" Gilbert Durandal looked at her.

The little girl nodded "Fate sounds nice" she said softly.

Gilbert Durandal heard the door open to see Glady.

Glady walk in to sit next to Gilbert Durandal "Is she one of the experiments" she whisper in Gilbert Durandal ear.

Gilbert Durandal nodded "Glady meet Fate".

Glady smiled as she looked at Fate "Its nice to meet you".

Fate blush faintly as she continue to look down and not say anything.

One of the soldiers came in the room "Gilbert Durandal your ship is here".

"Thank you. Come Fate" Gilbert Durandal got up and would see Fate walk to the door. He look back at Glady to kiss her gently on the lips "I will see you in space" he smiled softly.

Glady nod to watch Gilbert Durandal go out the room.

Fate follow the soldier to the ship as she has a sudden image of Kira and Flay in her memory as she blush faintly not understanding.

Rey catch Gilbert Durandal before he got on the ship "Sir".

Gilbert Durandal looks at Rey "Glad to see your alright Rey".

Rey nod.

Gilbert Durandal move hand to Rey shoulder to whisper "I have a present for you and Shinn when you get to space. Stay alive until than".

"I will" Rey nod as he watch Gilbert Durandal go on the ship that came for him as he notice the little girl and he had wide eyes to have a flashback

Rey look up Gilbert Durandal and Rau Le Creuset as he stayed close to them.

"Its perfect" Rau Le Creuset smirked looking the tube.

"Of course it is, you didn't have to come Rau. I got it handle" Gilbert Durandal said.

Rey looked at the girl in the tube as she just seemed to be floating there.

"Just wanted to make sure." Rau Le Creuset smirk to walk away.

Gilbert Durandal smirk looking at the girl in the tube and then looked at down at Rey "Rey are you afraid?".

Rey shook his head no.

Rey came back from the flashback to hold his head as he walks back to his room to sit down in the chair to grab the pills to take one.

A/N: End this chapter here ^_^ hate me if you will lol. Gilbert Durandal seems to be hiding a lot,what do you think he did? That you wont find out until later chapters ;). Reviews please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing

A/N: I think this chapter is properly the longest than the rest of the other chapters XD. This is a mixture of everyone in this chapter really. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reviews. If your confuse about anything ask me and I will explain ^_^.

5/10/13- re edited

Chapter 9

On the Archangel

Athrun ended up carrying Kira back into the infirmary to lay him on the bed "Such a liar saying you were okay" he look down at Kira sleeping "You passed out from the pain. You really shouldn't overdo it" he walk out of the infirmary to see Cagalli "Hey Lacus was looking for you".

Cagalli came over "Really? Where is she?" she look at Athrun.

"She is on the Eternal. I am going to head to bed so meet me back there" Athrun move hands to her face to kiss Cagalli lips.

Cagalli kiss back gently to smile "See you in a bit" she went past Athrun as she run to the Eternal.

Meanwhile in the Dreamscape.

_Kira was walking along the sand with Flay "So Lacus gave Athrun, Yzak, Dearka and me new Gundams. So we should be able to fight against that Destroy Gundam now"._

_"Fight against it?" Flay looked at him._

_"Other colonies have found the designs in making the Destroy Gundam so if we run into any than we will be ready" Kira look at her._

_"So there will still be war when I come back' Flay looks down._

_Kira stop to move hands to her shoulders "Not for long Flay. We kill Gilbert Durandal and all should be over. I promise after this war I am not fighting anymore I want to protect you and our child"._

_Flay smile softly to look back up at him to move hands to his face to kiss him gently on the lips._

_Kira kiss her lips back gently as he rested his head against hers to look at her "Getting you back would be so much easier if I didn't have Gamma Glipheptin inside my system giving me so much pain. I can only stay up a couple of hours before it starts to get worse I cant even stay awake"._

_Flay look back at Kira "I will just be happy to be able to cuddle back into your arms. To feel the warmth again"._

_"The warmth didn't go away Flay you have to just think about it and it's still there" Kira close his eyes to smirk._

_Flay close her eyes to bite her lower lip gently "Your right it's still there" she open her eyes to push Kira in the sand to giggle as she sat on top of him "Hold me close to you like this" she lays against Kira._

_Kira move arms around Flay body to smile softly "I love you so much Flay"._

_"I love you too Kira" Flay whisper as she stayed in his arms thinking about the feeling she had when she felt his embrace like this._

Meanwhile on the PLANT

Gilbert Durandal arrive at the PLANT with Fate as he head to his room to see Meer sitting on his desk "I see the soldiers still love you".

Meer move hand in hair to push it back to smile "Of course. Who doesn't love Lacus Clyne" she giggles as she notice the little girl "Who is she?".

Gilbert Durandal look behind him "This is Fate, survivor from the Earth alliance lab." he went to sit down in his chair to look at Fate and then at Meer "Do me a favor and get her clothes and get some food into her".

"Of course" Meer smile to get off the desk and walk to Fate "Fate come follow me sweetie" she offered her hand.

Fate look at Gilbert Durandal and then looked at Meer to take Meer hand to leave with her.

Gilbert Durandal open one of his draws to pull out a file he had there for a while as he put it on the desk to open it as it had Fate picture inside and a lot of information inside "I am amazed at how perfect she is" he smirk to close the folder and put it back inside the draw. He looked at the new papers he had on the desk as he saw the Gundams he had for Shinn and Rey.

Meanwhile

Meer bring Fate to the town as she notice Fate behind her as she blink "Hey come on slow poke" she giggle.

Fate looked up at Meer and then at the other people looking at her as she blush to look back down.

Meer bring Fate to a clothes shop to buy her a few pairs of clothes. "How do you like your new clothes".

Fate look in the mirror at the clothes she was wearing now, she had a white skirt on with a pink shirt and black flip-flop "Umm I like them...thank you" she looked at Meer to follow her out the clothes place.

"You welcome. Now let's get something to eat" Meer looked around as she waved at the soldiers whistling at her as she would go into the near by cafe to sit.

Fate sit across from Meer to look down at the table.

'So Fate how old are you?" Meer tilt her head.

Fate look up at her "Gilbert told me I was 8 years old".

"Really you look much younger than that" Meer said before the waiter came over as she order for them and then looked back at Fate.

Fate stomach growl as she blush.

Meer giggle "Someone is hungry" she notice the waiter coming back with a basket of chicken fingers and fries. A chocolate milk for Fate and a soda for Meer "Eat up Fate" she smiled.

Fate take a chicken finger to eat it slowly.

Meanwhile on the Minerva

Lunamaria flinch her eyes as she slowly open them to look up at the ceiling.

"Lunamaria" Meyrin said softly as she came into Lunamaria vision when she sat up to look down at her.

Lunamaria look up at Meyrin "Meyrin" she would close her eyes again "Where am I?".

"You are in the infirmary. You been out for 2 days now. Your lucky that you only broken your arm and bruise the rest of your body" Meyrin had wearily eyes "You had me and Shinn so worried".

Lunamaria open her eyes back up to see Meyrin with stream of tears down her face "Meyrin".

Meyrin wipe her tears "Why do you have to fight Lunamaria. Your my sister and I don't want to lose you" she sit on the bed gently.

Lunamaria get up slowly to flinch in pain as she manage to move her good arm around Meyrin to hug her gently to whisper "I fight to protect you".

Meyrin had wide eyes as she would look at Lunamaria to start crying as she buried her head on Lunamaria chest.

Lunamaria rest her head gently on top of Meyrin to close her eyes and rub Meyrin back gently with her good hand.

Meanwhile

Shinn and Rey were on the bridge to look at the map.

"If we don't get up into space soon we will encounter the Earth alliance ship again. The Archangel doesn't seem to be doing anything for right now" Glady look at the map.

Shinn have an image of Stella in his mind as he looked at the map.

"I think we should get rid of the Earth alliance ship before we go into space. So we have to only worry about the Archangel" Rey look at Glady and then looked at Shinn "What do you think Shinn?".

Shinn look at the map still as he wasn't even paying attention.

"Shinn" Rey move hand in front of Shinn "Earth to Shinn".

Shinn snapped out of it "Hua?" he blink.

"Are you okay Shinn you seem out of it" Glady looked at Shinn.

"I am fine" Shinn look at the map "I think we should leave the Earth alliance ship alone and go to space while we can".

Glady look at Rey "I agree with Shinn".

Rey shrug "Alright I guess".

Glady look at Shinn and Rey "So until we get up into space. Get as much rest as you can".

Rey and Shinn gave a salute at her and then would leave.

Rey stay a little behind Shinn "Is that girl the reason you don't want to go against the Earth alliance ship".

Shinn had wide eyes to stop as he look back at Rey "No why?".

Rey walk next to Shinn "Than what is the reason".

Shinn look at Rey "Its cause there is four of them against only us two. No way we can't win without Lunamaria".

Rey fold his arms "Uh hua." he walk past Shinn "Don't let a girl distract you from winning the battle Shinn".

Shinn watch Rey walk off and then look down to make fist with his eyes closed as he was thinking about Stella. He all sudden just hits the side of the wall.

Meanwhile on the Earth alliance ship.

Neo was looking at his Gundam Windam "Looks like I am going to have to go into the next battle" he fold arms as he was talking to himself. He than felt arms wrap around his arm to look down to see Stella "Hello Stella".

Stella smiled "Hello Neo. Are you joining in our next fight".

"Indeed I am" Neo look at the cloth on her wrist "Who gave you that Stella?"

Stella blink as she looked at the cloth "I don't know" she tilt her head confuse.

Neo had a picture of Shinn in his head as he look back at his Gundam.

Meanwhile

Katejina was still in her room as she didn't seem to come out in less it was time to battle. She was trying to sleep as always but she always seemed to have a dream. It was a different dream though.

_Katejina walk in the flower field as she looked around to see no one. She look down at the flowers to bend down and take a few flowers in her hand to stand back up and let them go into the wind._

_"There so pretty aren't they" Flay was in back of her_

_Katejina had wide eyes to look in back of her to move back "Why do you keep coming into my dreams!"._

_"There my dreams Katejina" Flay whisper to smile softly._

_"I am not you. I am the daughter of Rau Le Creuset" Katejina move back._

_Flay smile softly "So you believe"._

_"What do you mean?" Katejina move back a little more._

_"Your a fake. Your in my body. Gilbert Durandal apparently experimented on my body and created you" Flay fold arms._

_"Lies! I have memories of when I was a child" Katejina look at Flay._

_"Those memories are lies. The dreams you are having are the real ones. You don't exist. So let me go back into my body" Flay move toward to her._

_"No!" Katejina move back as she move hands to her head "I refuse. I am Katejina Creuset. I am the daughter of Rau Le Creuset. I am not like you!" she went on her knees._

_Flay got closer to her to move hands behind her back to lean over to whisper "You're a fake"._

Katejina woke up all sudden drench in sweat as she panted hard. She got up naked to head to the bathroom and turn the shower on and go in to try to get the warm water to relax her. She think back at the dream and hit the wall with her hands to have tears stream down her face.

Meanwhile on the Archangel

Cagalli got onto the Eternal to find Lacus "Lacus" she smiled "You needed to see me?".

Lacus smile to take Cagalli hand "Come I need to show you something" she walk over to the Gundams "The soldier told me that Orb Soldiers put something on board for you. It was from your father. He gave it to you before he died".

Cagalli had wide eyes "What did he give me?".

Lacus stop to point to the Gundam "This Gundam" she smiled to look up at it "Akatsuki the Gundam is called and has the same system as the other Gundams".

Cagalli had wearily eyes looking at the Gundam as she didn't know what to say.

"Iit's a amazing Gundam it reflects attacks from anything so you will be unstoppable." Lacus smile to look at Cagalli.

Cagalli close her eyes "Thank you father" she whisper softly to open her eyes to hug Lacus 'Now I can help Athrun and others in battle I am so happy".

Lacus giggle "Indeed you can Cagalli".

"I have to tell Athrun" Cagalli smile "I'll see you later than Lacus" she runs off.

Lacus wave bye at her as she looked up at the Gundams "Maybe the war will finally be over with the help of these Gundams." she smiled softly.

Cagalli was running to tell Athrun but almost bumped into Kira coming out of the infirmary "Whoa" she manage to stop "Kira".

Kira blink "Cagalli whats the rush?".

Cagalli smile "My father left me a Gundam. It's really amazing. I can help you guys out now" she would hug Kira.

"Thats cool" Kira hug her back.

Cagalli look up at Kira "What are you doing up anyway mister get back to bed" she unhugged him to point in the infirmary.

"But I got enough sleep" Kira blink at her.

"Don't make me strap you to that bed. You know I will" Cagalli move hands to her waist to stomp her foot.

Kira had sweat drop "Okay I'll go to back to sleep sheez" he would chuckle softly to walk back in the room.

Cagalli smiled "Sleep tight bro hehe" she would run to her room to go in "Athrun".

Athrun sit up to blink "What happen?".

Cagalli went over to him and move on Athrun lap "My father left me a Gundam. Now I can help you in battle hehe".

Athrun smile "I am happy love".

Cagalli move arms around Athrun neck to kiss him gently "Are you sure your happy? You're not going to worry about me while I am out there?".

"Of course I'll worry but I trust you love" Athrun move arms around her waist.

Cagalli smirked as she kissed Athrun on the lips deeply.

Athrun kissed her back to move back against the bed.

A/N: End of this chapter. As always not showing the intimate part. Reviews please guys ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story Line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Are you guys ready for this chapter? You better be it gets exciting ^_^. You got to feel bad for Katejina in this chapter though, she has been going through a lot. So I hope you enjoy!

5/10/13-re edited

Chapter 10

**In the Dreamscape**

_Flay was sitting on the other bed in the infirmary as she looks at Kira "It's going to be so weird to be back on the Archangel"._

_Kira smile at her "And don't worry we wont be on Earth for long cause we will be going to space. I know how sick you get from the rocking that goes on"._

_"You remember" Flay smile._

_"I remember everything Flay. From the day we met to the day I thought I lost you forever" Kira looks down_

_Flay got up to go over to Kira to sit on Kira and move arms around his neck "You should forget when you lost me and remember the time when we get back together"._

_Kira look into her eyes to smile softly to kiss her gently on the lips._

_Flay kiss him back to grip his hair gently "I can feel that coming soon"._

_"The Archangel must be encountering the Earth alliance soon." Kira close his eyes "I have to get ready, I am getting you back this time I promise"._

_"I trust you Kira" Flay bite her lower lip "All you have to do is get her weak and then I can take over"._

_Kira open his eyes as he couldn't wait for the moment to see her again as he kiss her again on the lips._

**Meanwhile on the Minerva**

Shinn was in bed looking at the pink shell as he kept thinking of Stella.

Rey come in the room 'Seems like we made it to space okay" he float over to the chair to sit and look at the monitor "I heard Lunamaria is awake".

Shinn sit up to look at Rey "Really?".

"Yeah I think Meyrin said she was looking for you" Rey look at Shinn.

Shinn look down to have wearily eyes to have a flashback when Lunamaria took the hit for him.

"Shinn?" Rey look at him.

"I should go see her" Shinn got up to head to the door.

"You keep letting things get to you Shinn" Rey looked at him.

Shinn stop at the door to look down at the ground.

"You shouldn't, its going to be your downfall in the end" Rey looked at the monitor.

Shinn make fist to float to the Infimary as he almost bumped into Meyrin.

"Hey I was just going to get her food. Keep her company" Meyrin smile to head past him.

Shinn watch Meyrin float away and then float in the room to see Lunamaria sitting up "How are you feeling?" he sit in the chair.

"A little sore but other than that I am pretty good" Lunamaria smile at Shinn.

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings Lunamaria" Shinn whisper as he looked down.

Lunamaria blink to look at Shinn "Hey" she manage to move legs off the bed to move her good hand to Shinn hand "I don't blame you for me getting hurt".

Shinn look at her "You should. I wasn't paying attention I was so busy trying to get the girl on the other side to come to her senses".

Lunamaria smile softly "Love makes you do crazy things sometimes' she giggle.

"Love?" Shinn blush "I don't love Stella".

Lunamaria giggle some more "I think you do" she move back on the bed to close her eyes.

Shinn blush still as he looked at Lunamaria than heard the doors open to see Meyrin float over.

Meyrin set the food tray on Lunamaria lap "Here you go sis".

"Thanks" Lunamaria smiled to use her good hand to help her eat slowly.

Shinn look down as he was thinking of Stella.

**Meanwhile on the Earth Alliance**

Neo look at the map "We can't go to space without encountering Archangel" he showed Sting and Stella "So it looks like we are going to fight".

Sting smirk "Bout time I was itching to go back out there".

Stella hold onto Neo arm to look at the map and then at Neo and Sting as she felt like someone was missing.

Neo smirk "Than let's get ready. I will get Katejina." he watched Stella and go off as he walk off the bridge to head to Katejina room to knock on her door "Katejina, get ready we are going to face the Archangel".

Katejina cuddle into herself in bed "Okay I'll be right there" she heard his footsteps walk away as she hold her head.

_"Do you expect to keep living a lie Katejina" Flay voice was in her head._

Katejina sit up to get off the bed "I will, I refuse to believe I am not real" she start getting dress.

_"The more you refuse to believe than the weaker you get." Flay voice continue to talk._

Katejina look in the mirror to see Flay reflection as she had wearily eyes to just all sudden walk out of the room to where the Gundams were. She saw Stella and Sting getting in there Gundams as she went in her Gundam.

Neo went to his Gundam now to come on their screen "Stella you stay near the ship to protect it. The rest of us will attack the other Gundams."

Stella nod with everyone else as they started to head out.

"Neo, Windam, launching" Neo headed out.

"String, Chaos, launching" Sting headed out after.

"Stella, Gain, launching" Stella headed out after.

"Katejina, Destroy, launching" Katejina headed out last.

**Meanwhile on the Archangel**

_'Battle stations everyone. Pilots get to your Gundams_" Miri said.

Kira wake up from the announcement as he got up to head out the room to the locker room to get dress. He notice Athrun coming in as he looked at him "Is Cagalli coming out with us?".

"She is but she is going to protect the ship" Athrun got dress to look at Kira "You sure your up for this".

Kira nod "Yeah. Just leave the Destroy Gundam to me".

"Got it" Athrun smiled to see Yzak and Deaka finally come in to get dress.

Cagalli was the first one to her Gundam as she sit inside it to look at the system to smile softly.

Athrun, Kira, Yzak and Dearka than show up to get on there Gundam.

Athrun came on Cagalli screen "Be careful".

"I will" Cagalli smiled softly.

They start heading out to the outside.

"Athrun, Infinite Justice, launching".

"Kira, Strike Freedom, launching".

"Yzak, Infinite Duel, launching".

"Dearka, Infinite Buster, launching".

"Cagalli, Akatsuki, launching".

Murrue sip her coffee to look at Andrew "You ready for anything to happen?".

Andrew smirk "For sure Murrue" he sip his coffee.

Miri look outside hoping Dearka will be okay.

Lacus sit at the controls as she looks outside hoping they will all be alright.

**In the Dreamscape**

_"Star?" Flay look around for her in the flower field wondering where she is._

_Star all sudden jump on Flay back cutely "Mommy hehe".  
_

_Flay giggle "Hey sweetie" she sit down in the flowers to pull Star in front of her "Where were you?"._

_Star smile "I was chasing butterflies mommy"._

_Flay hug star close to smile "Listen to me. Daddy is going to bring us back to Earth. Are you ready?"._

_"Yes mommy I have been ready" Star look at Flay "When do we know its time?"._

_Flay smile "When you see a light. Don't avoid it. Go towards it okay"._

_Star nod "Got it" she smile to hug Flay._

**On the Battlefield.**

The Archangel drew closer to the Earth alliance and once in sight the Archangel start to shoot at the Earth alliance and the Earth alliance did the same.

Stella shoot at the missiles coming toward the ship. Cagalli did the same as she kept a close eye on Kira and Athrun.

Yzak attack Neo as they clash. Neo couldn't help but have the same flashback of his dream as he didn't understand it at all.

Dearka attack Sting as they clash as well.

Athrun help Cagalli out a little to get rid of the missiles and what not.

Katejina was above in the sky watching when she heard her monitor beep to look at her side to see Kira.

Kira grip the controls "Katejina" he would whisper.

Katejina shake a little from the familiar voice as she gripped the controls to shoot at Kira with the beam.

Kira dodge the beams "Katejina enough of this! You need to come to your senses".

Katejina shake her head "I am not Flay! I don't know why you struggle so hard to get her back! She is dead!" she continue to shoot beams at Kira.

Kira continue to dodge "She isn't dead Katejina. Look at yourself, the only difference between you and Flay is that you have short red hair. She isn't dead. You are her. Your just another spirit that got stuck inside of her".

Katejina had wide eyes to have wearily eyes gripping the controls as he tremble a little having flashbacks of kira and flay memories all sudden. she hold her head as she stop shooting, she shake her head "You lying!".

Kira move a little closer to her "Katejina..." he move closer to come on her screen "Gilbert Durandal use you in part of his plan. He even told me he capture my girlfriend body and experimented on it to create you. You're not real!".

Katejina had wide eyes to have tears stream down her face as she had a sudden image of Flay and Star walking into the light as Flay spirit all sudden went inside of her. Katejina close her eyes tight to scream.

"L_et go Katejina" Flay said in her head ''I am in your body I refuse to get out now"._

_Katejina was in the white light now as she looked at Flay and then notice her father Rau Le Creuset next to Flay._

_Rau Le Creuset move his hand out "Katejina there right...Gilbert Durandal only used you."_

_Katejina had wearily eyes as she started to see images with Flay body laying on a lab table as the technicians worked on her and she saw Gilbert Durandal in the background. She looked at her hands to have wearily eyes still and than felt Flay hand on her shoulder. She look at Flay and than at Rau Le Creuset and move her hand out to have a white light take over._

Kira got closer to the Destroy Gundam as he grip his suit all sudden from the sharp pain "Flay" he whisper.

Flay open her eyes slowly to see she was in the Gundam. She look up to see Kira on the screen "Kira" she whisper softly.

Neo move back to look up at Flay and Kira "Tch everyone go back to the ship!" he fly back.

Sting hit the Gundam "Next time when we meet I wont be easy" he flies back.

Yzak chuckle softly "All talk that guy".

Dearka chuckle softly

Athrun look at Cagalli "You did great Cagalli".

Cagalli smile "Thanks love".

They head back into the Archangel.

**Meanwhile on the PLANT**

Fate sit up on the bed all of a sudden to look at her hands and then rest of her body "I'm alive...?" she looked around "But where am I?" she got out of the bed to open it and head out as she looked around.

"Fate?" Gilbert Durandal walk over to her "What are you doing out of bed?".

Fate blink as she was confused to who he was as she didn't say anything.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Gilbert Durandal look at her wondering why she wasn't talking.

Fate move back a little "Where are we?".

Gilbert Durandal raise his brow "We are on the PLANT. Don't you remember coming on here Fate?".

Fate move back a little more as she was so scared now "My name is Star".

Gilbert Durandal raise his brow "Ahh so you're not Fate. Must mean your memories came back to you" he smirk.

Fate was about to run but Gilbert Durandal grab her "Let me go!" she struggled.

Gilbert Durandal pulled her to his room to sit her down on the chair "Listen Star. Your mommy and daddy aren't here. So you have to listen to me".

Fate had wearily eyes as she looks down "Okay" she whisper not understanding this at all.

Gilbert Durandal smirk "Good girl".

A/N: End of this chapter. Flay and Kira are back everyone cheer ^_^. Who else hates Gilbert Durandal? How you guys like it? Reviews please and if you get confuse at all tell me I will clear it up hehe ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to kira fate. after all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: In this chapter Gilbert Durandal finally talks about everything he has done. I hate him XD. And now you got to feel bad for Shinn cause other bad stuff is going to happen to him for sure. Oh and yeah to Flay and Kira finally being together whoo hoo. Enough of my hatred and excitement get to reading guys ^_^.

5/11/13- re edited

Chapter 11

On the Archangel

Kira made his way out of his Gundam to go down to the ground as he looks up at the Destroy Gundam "Flay come out".

Flay open her cockpit to walk out slowly to make her way down to the ground as she was in front of Kira. She took her helmet off to look at Kira "This short hair is so weird".

Kira chuckle softly "Don't worry your hair will grow" he move close to her to move arms around her waist.

Flay move arms around Kira neck to rest her head against Kira head "This is real".

"It is" Kira look into her eyes.

"Kira' she had tears down her cheeks to kiss Kira on his lips deeply.

Kira kiss her back deeply to twirl her around once to move his head back to look at her.

"Flay!" Miri came running over.

Flay look at Miri to smile "Miri" she hug Miri.

Cagalli came over "Glad to see you back Flay" she smiled.

Flay hug Cagalli as well.

Athrun stand next to Kira "You weren't lying Kira".

"Told you I wasn't" Kira smile as he grip his suit all sudden from the pain.

Lacus came over "Welcome back Flay".

Flay look at Lacus as she walk over to her and put hand out "Thanks...Lacus".

Lacus tilt her head to give an odd look "No hug? Do you still hate me?".

Flay move her hand back to smile to hug Lacus.

Lacus hug her back "I am really glad your back'.

Flay move back to look at Kira "You okay Kira?".

Kira was leaning on Athrun "Oh yeah...pain just gets worse when I fight to stay awake".

Flay walk over to Kira "Let me take you to your room" she help Kira to walk away from the others. She got in Kira room to put him gently on the bed.

Kira look up at Flay as he pull her down next to him and kiss her lips.

Flay move hand to Kira chest to kiss him back "Mmm get your rest love. I'll be here when you wake up" she smiled to cuddle into his arms.

Meanwhile on the Earth alliance ship.

After the battle they manage to make it up to space.

Stella and Sting were in their pods now sleeping.

Neo walk around the ship as he head into Katejina room to gather her stuff in a box as he could hear her scream still in his mind as he wonder who she was really that Kira wanted her back. It really made no sense to him.

Getting out of the room with the box he throw it in the trash as he knew she didn't have family so it was useless to keep it as he went to his headquarters to take off his mask finally. He set the mask down and remove his clothes to go into the bathroom to turn the shower on. He take a shower as he had an image of Murrue in his mind again.

Meanwhile on the PLANT

Gilbert Durandal sit at his desk as he was signing a few papers, he look up to see Star looking at him

Star look away as she look at the door.

"Meer is doing a concert if you're looking for her" Gilbert Durandal look down at his papers.

"Who?" Star didn't know who Meer was.

"Right you didn't meet her' Gilbert Durandal smirk as he hand the papers to the soldier watching the soldier leave. He open his draw to take out Star file "I bet you're wondering how I know your Kira and Flay child" he show her the folder.

Star look at the folder as she was little bit curious.

"I will tell you" Gilbert Durandal smirk as he open the folder to set it down "The moment your father thought your mother died, I created the experiment body in which you're in right now. It was just missing something, your parents DNA" he would smirk "I had the technicians remove the DNA from Flay but I never intended on using her in my plan. Rau Le Creuset though wanted a daughter to rule by his side but he died so I created the daughter he wished. Giving her fake memories and everything".

"But how did you get my father DNA" Star hug her legs close to her chest to look at him.

"I was getting to that dear" Gilbert Durandal lean back against the chair "When I put Gamma Glipheptin inside of your father I manage to take a little bit of his DNA in the process. After I got his DNA everything was set. I put it inside your body. I didn't expect your body to wake up before you got there." he smirk "Just proves how powerful an extended you really are Star".

Star grip her legs tight to have wearily eyes "So what were you going to use me for".

Gilbert Durandal look at her "I was going to use you to fight for me. But I think your much too young to fight in a Gundam. So now I properly will just keep you locked up here until your father comes here to try to find the cure for the Gamma Glipheptin" he open another draw to take out a tube with pink liquid as he showed Star.

Star look at the tube as she watch him put it back in the draw to bury her head in her arms not wanting to be there.

Gilbert Durandal put the folder back in the draw to get up "I have some other stuff to do so get comfy in here" he smiled to walk out of the room.

Meanwhile on the Minerva

Glady hit her hands on the map "We try to escape them and they just come up right behind us" she looked at the Earth alliance ship.

Arthur look at the map "Should I tell Rey and Shinn to get ready?".

Glady look at Arthur "Yes".

Arthur got off the bridge to find Rey and Shinn in their room "Get to your Gundams the Earth alliance is right behind us".

Shinn got off his bed to run out with Rey as they head to there Gundams.

"Shinn, Impulse, launching!" he fly out.

"Rey, Zaku, launching!" he fly out after.

Meanwhile on the Earth alliance

Sting and Stella just waking up as they floated toward there Gundams all ready as they head out without Neo.

"Sting, Chaos, launching!" he fly out.

"Stella, Gaia, launching" she fly out after.

On the Battlefield

The Earth alliance ship attack the Minerva.

Sting attack Rey.

Stella attack Shinn.

"Stella!" Shinn clash with her to grip his controls "Its Shinn".

Stella grip the controls to move back 'Shinn".

"Stella come back with me to the Minerva" Shinn look at her.

Stella look at Shinn with wearily eyes.

Rey fly back to look at Shinn and Stella as he grip the controls.

Sting fly fast slashing Rey Gundam legs off when Rey was distracted.

"Rey" Shinn looked back to have dark eyes to fly toward Sting and slash Sting Gundam legs in return. He looked at Rey "Are you okay?".

"Yeah" Rey manages to head back to the Minerva.

Shinn was about to finish sting off until Stella got in front to block "Stop Shinn!".

Shinn end up slashing Stella as the beam sword was stuck on the head of Stella Gundam.

Stella Gundam was about to explode as Stella open the cockpit to all sudden just jump out and the Gundam explodes.

Sting manages to get back to the Earth alliance ship.

Shinn came back to his senses to look at Stella floating to have wearily eyes "Stella!" he move her in his Gundam hands to head back to the Minerva.

The Earth alliance stops shooting finally to go another way from the Minerva.

Neo hit the arms of the chair "Damm it".

Shinn got back on the Minerva to set Stella on the ground. He got out of his Gundam quickly to float down and get to Stella. He took his own helmet off as he could see she was burned badly all over, he took her helmet off "Stella".

Stella look up weakly at Shinn "Shinn" she flinch in pain 'I love you" she whisper.

Shinn had wide eyes to have tears stream down his face to shake his head "I love you too" he move her close "I am so sorry!" he start to cry.

Stella manage to move her hand to Shinn face gently "Don't...be...sorry".

Shinn move his head down to kiss her lips.

Stella kiss him back as her hand slowly fall to the floor.

Shinn move his head back to see her eyes closed as he bury his head in her chest to cry "Stella" he said through sobs.

Rey walk over to Shinn to look at Stella. He move his hand to Shinn shoulder "She is gone Shinn".

Shinn jerk his shoulder away from Rey touch "Don't touch me" he said through sobs as he looked at Stella "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you Stella" he had a flashback of when his family was killed to sob some more.

Meanwhile on the Archangel

_Flay was running in the white light as she looked around "Star!"._

_Star was running toward Flay as they were so far apart "Mom!"._

_No matter how much they ran to each other they got further apart._

_Flay would notice blackness started to take over the light as she shouted 'Star!"._

Flay all sudden sit up drench in sweat as she panted hard.

"Flay?" Kira sit up now awake to look at her "Whats the matter?".

Flay had tears down her face "Star...she was suppose arrive on earth too but she isn't here or in the dream world anymore".

Kira wipe her tears to look at Flay "She must be somewhere. I am sure we will find her." he smiled softly trying to reassure her.

Flay look at him to move hands to his chest "How are you feeling?".

"The pain has died down now." Kira take her hands to kiss them gently to look at her 'Now what I was planning when you got back'.

Flay smirk all sudden to move hand to Kira suit to unzipped it to lean close to Kira to kiss him deeply.

Kira kiss her back as he unzipped her suit to move back on the bed.

Meanwhile

Miri walk in the halls with Dearka "This war is almost over, I am so happy no one has gotten hurt that bad".

Dearka look at her "Wait till we verse the Minerva it could happen".

Miri hit Dearka on the arm "Don't jinx it".

Dearka chuckle softly to pull her into the room "I have been meaning to ask you Miri" he move on one knee "When the war is over will you marry me" he took out a box to open it to show the ring.

Miri blush as she wasn't expecting that. She nod "Yes".

Dearka put the ring on her finger to get up as he kissed her lips.

Miri move arms around Dearka neck to kiss him back "Please be sure to stay alive now".

"I will" Dearka smirk.

Meanwhile

Athrun was in the lunch room with Cagalli and Lacus as he sat at the table "So I am really amazed about Flay still".

"I know now if only we can get the cure for Kira" Cagalli sat down next to Athrun.

Lacus sit down across from them "I still don't understand Gilbert Durandal though, why would he do such a thing".

"Cause he is that sick of a man" Cagalli sound annoyed.

"So do you think Mu could possibly be alive" Lacus look at them.

Athrun look at her and then at Cagalli.

Cagalli look at Lacus "I wouldn't doubt it with Gilbert Durandal sick mind".

"We shouldn't tell Murrue though. We could be wrong" Athrun looked at them.

"True" Lacus start eating "So off topic now. You two planning to have a kid?".

Cagalli blush "Not even thinking about it".

"Aww come on Cagalli I could be a auntie" Lacus giggle.

Athrun chuckle softly to shake his head "After the war we can start thinking about it and we will get back to you".

Lacus smile to eat slowly.

A/N: ending this chapter here. Congrats to Miri and Dearka right ^_^. Poor Stella though. And who hates Gilbert Durandal even more now? Reviews please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: First off let me start off by saying thank you so so so so much for 100 reviews guys. You guys are the best ^_^. Now let me say that I gave up on trying to put Lord Djibril in the story so I just made him dead XD. A few people die in this chapter and someone is capture that makes someone happy ^_^. Oh this story might go up to chapter 14 like the first one but that could change cause I don't want the last two chapter to be the longest ones in the story. Anyways enjoy guys ^_^

5/11/13- re edited

Chapter 12

On the PLANT

The couple of days that went past, Lord Djibril is dead finally and Gilbert Durandal had manage to put his destiny plan into action with the help of Meer but Lacus ended up intercepting the message telling everyone she was the real Lacus. Making Meer start to freak out, thinking that Gilbert Durandal will now get rid of her.

The Minerva arrived at the plant as Shinn and Rey would follow Gilbert Durandal to the Gundam hangar to see what Gilbert Durandal had for them.

"I am really proud of you two. You are the strongest pilots I have and I want you to have the new system install in the Gundams" Gilbert Durandal enter the hanger as the lights went on to show two Gundams.

Shinn was still depressed as he didn't care about the Gundams at the moment as he looked down.

"Shinn which Gundam will you choose" Gilbert Durandal looked at Shinn.

"Hua?" Shinn wasn't even listening to him as he looked up at him.

"Legend or Destiny?" Gilbert Durandal pointed to the Gundams.

Shinn looked at the Gundams "Destiny".

Rey look at legend "I'll choose legend than".

Gilbert Durandal nod "Good I'll have my soldiers put them on the Minerva. You two deserve to rest so feel free to walk around and what not" he walk away from them.

Rey looked at Shinn "Shinn-".

"Don't say it. I get it I have to focus." Shinn walks away from Rey not even wanting to talk to Rey.

Rey look at Shinn leave and then looked at the Gundams.

Meanwhile

Meer walk into Gilbert Durandal office only to find Star "Fate feels like forever since I haven't seen you".

Star looked at Meer wondering why she called her Fate. She got up as she decided to play along "Yeah um I missed you".

Meer smiled to walk to Gilbert Durandal desk to sit on it "So has Gilbert Durandal said anything about me".

Star tilt her head "No".

Meer pout cutely "Well don't tell him but I am meeting Lacus later on the Archangel".

"Okay..." Star didn't understand why she was telling her this.

Gilbert Durandal came in 'Meer what are you doing here?".

"I was just talking to Fate" Meer smiled to get off the desk to walk near Star "I was just about to leave. I need to get some sleep after the concerts I did".

Gilbert Durandal walked to his desk "Very well than" he sit down at his desk to look at Star.

Meer head out of the room without another word as she head toward a ship that was waiting for her.

Star looked at the door as she all sudden heard her stomach growl to blush.

"You can go out the room to get food. But don't try anything my soldiers are watching you" Gilbert Durandal look at some papers.

Star head out the room quickly to go find somewhere to eat.

Meanwhile on Archangel

The Archangel was now in space as they were not that far from the Earth alliance.

Everyone was on the bridge trying to make a decision.

Kira look at the map "Since the Minerva properly encounter them I have no doubt that there are less people to fight now on that ship. So I say we destroy the Earth alliance while we have a chance".

Murrue look at Kira and then at Flay "Flay do you remember anything from being on there?".

Flay look at Murrue to shake her head "Sadly I don't remember anything".

Cagalli sit on Athrun lap "I say we wait for Lacus to meet Meer than we make our decision".

Yzak fold arms sitting in the chair "I think another important question is if Flay will fight".

Flay look at Yzak "I am not even that experience in being in a Gundam. I was lucky I was able to fly on this ship".

"Excuses" Yzak smirk to look at her.

Flay glared at Yzak.

Kira had a sweat drop.

Dearka chuckle softly "It will be better she stays here, if we run into that kid Shinn she wont be able to keep with him".

"Don't worry Flay you wont be alone with staying back" Athrun looks at Cagalli.

"What?" Cagalli looks at Athrun "I have properly the strongest Gundam here. I can go out there".

Athrun shake his head "Not if we verse Shinn, Cagalli its too risky".

Cagalli got up to glare at Athrun.

Andrew chuckle "Such tension on the bridge now".

Miri giggle at what Andrew said than look up to notice an incoming message as she got it on the screen.

Meer came on the screen "Permission to come on board".

Murrue nod "Granted." notice Meer vanish from the screen "I don't trust Meer with Lacus alone so Yzak, Athrun, Dearka and Kira head down there. Make sure you have your guns on you".

They all head to the elevator to go.

Cagalli sat down to fold arms a little annoyed.

Flay look at Cagalli "There just protecting us Cagalli".

"Over protected" Cagalli looked at Flay still mad.

Miri giggle to shake her head.

Meanwhile

Meer got off her ship with a few guards that followed behind her to look at Lacus and the four guys behind her. She notice Athrun as she wave at Athrun "Athrun" she smiled cutely.

Athrun gave like an awkward wave at her.

Yzak smirk "If Cagalli was down here she would be jealous".

"She is mad at me already so I am glad she isn't" Athrun sigh softly.

Lacus stay where she was to smile "Hey Meer. I am really thankful for you trying to keep the people calm but I am back in the open so you need to stop".

Meer move hands behind her back "I don't want to though. I went through a lot to become like you. I am the real-".

Lacus interrupted her "You're not the real me I am the real me. Your just Meer. Why must you make it so difficult?".

"Because I like what I do" Meer make fist.

Kira move hand to his shirt to grip it as the pain was getting worse all sudden.

Lacus sigh softly "Than choose another name. Not mine".

Meer move hand in her skirt to pull out the gun from behind her "Than I have no choice but to kill you" she pointed her gun to Lacus.

Lacus looked at her "Killing me wont solve anything Meer" she notice the guys in back had the guns pointed at Meer and then Meer security had guns at her.

Meer had wearily eyes looking Lacus.

"This doesn't have to be like this Meer" Athrun look at her.

Meer looked at Athrun to have wearily eyes still.

Yzak and Dearka slowly move to a Gundam leg.

Meer move the gun down slowly.

One of the security guards move to point to Meer head as she pull the trigger.

Lacus move fast to push Meer out the way.

Gun shots were going everywhere now.

Kira manage to get behind a Gundam to pant softly from the pain.

Athrun shoot at the security to get Lacus and Meer behind Gundam "Why are they shooting at you Meer'.

"Gilbert Durandal properly wants me dead since I am no use to them" Meer had tears down her face.

Athrun looked at Lacus to notice Lacus was shot on the arm "Your shot Lacus'.

"I am fine" Lacus hold her arm.

The four security guards dwindle down to just one now as the security guard stayed in the hall.

Meer peaked out to blink "I think you got all them".

Dearka peak out to than move out to look around as he kicked the dead bodies to make sure there dead.

Yzak than came out to go over to the ship and look inside.

Athrun than came out with Lacus and Meer.

The one security saw as he pointed the gun to Meer and shoot to get Meer but ended up get hit by Kira.

Lacus catch Meer from falling as she fell to her knees as she flinch in pain to look at Meer.

Meer was having trouble breathing as she looked at Lacus.

Athrun move his knees to look at Meer.

Meer smile softly as she didn't last long to pass out.

Lacus had tears down her face to hold Meer close.

Kira move hand to Athrun shoulder to look at Meer.

Meanwhile on the PLANT

Shinn sit down on the couch on the Minerva ship as he looks at the pink shell in the tube.

Lunamaria walk into the room to have her arm in a sling as she was doing much better as she sit next to Shinn "Hey".

Shinn look at her to smile softly.

Lunamaria moved hand to his arm to rub it softly "How you holding up".

"Not so good" Shinn looked at the pink shell "I feel like if I get close to anyone they will just die" he gripped the tube.

Lunamaria move her hand to Shinn hands to look at him "You can't think like that Shinn".

Shinn look away to close his eyes to have tears stream down his face.

Lunamaria had wearily eyes to move her hand to Shinn face to have him face her as she lean in to kiss him gently and then move head back to look at Shinn.

Shinn had wearily eyes as he moves his head to kiss her back.

Meanwhile on the Archangel

The ship that Meer was on was sent back outside with the dead security guards on and was destroyed. Meer on the other hand was wrapped in bandages and was just floated into space.

Lacus was in the infirmary getting stitches for her wound as she was still so upset about Meer.

Kira had to go back to sleep as the pain was just killing him.

Everyone was back on the bridge as they were getting closer to the Earth alliance.

"So Athrun, Yzak and Dearka you guys need to go out without Kira." Murrue look at the map.

"Alright so let's get going than" Yzak head out with Dearka.

Athrun looked at Cagalli "Are you still mad at me?".

Cagalli turn her chair indicating she was.

Athrun sigh to head to the elevator.

Flay head to Kira room to sit on the bed to see him sleeping as she smile softly and she lay down next to him.

On the Battlefield

Sting and Neo were already out in space as they waited for the other Gundams to come out as the Earth alliance started to attack.

The Archangel attack as well as Athrun, Yzak and Dearka head out and head toward the Earth alliance

Yzak attack Sting "You going down this time punk!".

"That's what you think!" Sting said as he clash with Yzak.

Athrun clash with Neo.

Dearka help get rid of the missiles coming from the Earth alliance.

The Earth alliance started to explode from damage.

Yzak clash with Sting a few more times before he finally slash the Gundam in half.

"Dammit!" Sting said as his Gundam exploded.

Yzak smirk "Sucker!".

Athrun slash the legs from Neo Gundam.

Neo ended up just getting out of the Gundam before it exploded.

Dearka look at Neo floating "Athrun grab him".

"Got it" Athrun grab Neo to fly to the Archangel.

"That was too easy" Yzak watched the Earth alliance ship explode as he start heading back.

"No doubt they encounter the Minerva and Shinn kicked some butt" Dearka said as he went back in the ship.

Once back on the ship the doctor took Neo into the infirmary to remove his helmet and the mask.

Lacus got up from the other bed to look down at Neo and she move hand to monitor "Murrue come to the infirmary".

Murrue came in the infirmary "Whats the matter?".

Lacus point at Neo.

Murrue move closer as she had wide eyes as she move hand to her mouth to have wearily eyes. She move back a little "Its...not possible".

"You can't think that when Flay was alive. This is defiantly Mu" Lacus looked at Neo.

Murrue look at Neo as all sudden had tears stream down her face as she sat on the other bed "Mu".

A/N: End of this chapter. I know that battle was a little lame but I don't care :P. I think I want to put Shinn more in the dumps by killing Lunamaria or will that be just plain mean? Tell me in the reviews guys ^_^.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira Fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Okay so the next chapter wont be the last chapter but it will properly be longer. I am still trying to think how I will end it. But anyway this chapter Gilbert Durandal is just more evil than usual. Just hate him. So I hope you guys somewhat enjoy this chapter ^-^.

5/12/13- re edited

Chapter 13

On the PLANT

Star was walking around, not wanting to go back into Gilbert Durandal room as she look over at the docks to see the Minerva ship as she stop. She notice Gilbert Durandal with a woman as she gave an odd look. She saw Gilbert Durandal kiss the woman as she move back and she was going to turn back but ended up bumping into Shinn and Lunamaria.

"Whoa" Shinn look down at Star 'You okay their kid".

Star blush to nod.

Lunamaria blink "What is your name sweetie?".

"Star" Star said softly as she looked at them.

"That's a cool name" Lunamaria smile "My name is Lunamaria and this is Shinn" points at Shinn than looks at her "Are you lost?".

Star was about to speak but Gilbert Durandal interrupt her.

"She isn't lost. She was looking for me." Gilbert Durandal put hand on Star shoulder "Wasn't that right Star".

Star looked down to blush as she nodded.

Gilbert Durandal looks at Shinn and Lunamaria "If you excuse us" he walk away with Star.

Shinn look at Star and Gilbert Durandal walking away.

"Shinn?" Lunamaria looked at him "Whats the matter?".

"I think that girl was from that lab we went to why did Gilbert Durandal rescue her?" Shinn looked at Lunamaria.

Lunamaria shrugged "Lets not get involve Shinn come on" she wrapped her good arm around Shinn arm to pull him back to the Minerva.

Gilbert Durandal bring Star back to his room as he walked away from her to go to his desk to sit and look at papers.

Star lean against the door to sigh "Was it wrong to talk to them?".

Gilbert Durandal look at her "No I just don't want you making friends with people who will die later on".

"What?" Star looked back at Gilbert Durandal confused.

"There is a war going on Star, not everyone makes it back alive" Gilbert Durandal lean back in chair "And from I have read recently it seems Meer is dead".

Star had wide eyes "you're lying!".

Gilbert Durandal chuckle "I would not lie. I have my sources Star. I also know that the Earth alliance ship was destroyed so that must mean your mother is dead".

Star slide down to sit on the floor as she had wearily eyes.

Gilbert Durandal smirk at Star reaction as he looked back down at his papers "The Archangel though is on its way here doubt your father will make it far".

Star move hands to her ears not wanting to hear any more as she had tears stream down her face.

Gilbert Durandal clearly didn't have his facts straight but he smirked in triumph acting as through he already won. He look down at some papers to sign them.

Meanwhile on Archangel

Neo was slowly starting to wake up as he looked up at the ceiling wondering where he was.

"Your on the Archangel" Murrue said as she on the other bed pretty calm now.

Neo moved his head to look at her as he sit up slowly to move hand in his hair.

"Do you remember anything?" Murrue was hopping Neo did.

Neo didn't say anything as he had a flashback to the moment he was shot to the moment he was in the lab as he actually remembered pretty much everything which was weird.

"Guess that's a no" Murrue got up "When we get back to Earth I suppose we can just let you go. From here on out don't start trouble and stay in the infirmary." she start to head to the door.

"Start trouble? Murrue you act as though I am a child" Neo smirk.

Murrue stop to have wearily eyes "So you remember".

"I think that explosion did it" Neo get up to walk over to Murrue "I remember everything" he move arms around her "I missed you".

Murrue move hands over her mouth to start crying "Mu".

Mu smirk "The new and improve Mu La Flaga with longer hair".

Murrue hit Mu on the arm to give a slight giggle from the tears still streaming down her face "Idiot".

Mu rub his arm as he looked at her and pull her close to kiss her head gently "I missed you".

Murrue buries her head in his chest to continue to cry 'I missed you too".

Meanwhile

Flay was watching Kira sleep as she sitting up to lean against the wall. She wasn't feeling all that great moments ago as she was puking in the bathroom. She move head against the wall wondering if the food she ate made her sick as she sigh softly.

Kira continue to sleep as he move around a little to get comfy.

Flay close her eyes as she was thinking about Star now wondering where she is "I really hope your alright Star where ever you are" she lay down on the bed now look at Kira sleeping face to smile "He is so cute when he sleeps" she close her eyes to try to get some rest.

Meanwhile

"Come on Cagalli. Can you stop being mad" Athrun walk after her.

Cagalli was walking away from Athrun in the hall as she head into their room.

Athrun grab Cagalli arm to pull her close to him as he hug her close "Please just understand that I don't want you getting hurt Cagalli".

Cagalli push back from Athrun hug.

Athrun hold onto her arms to look at her 'I love you".

"Don't pull that I love you stuff. You think cause you say it I'll forgive you-" Cagalli was cut off by Athrun kissing her lips.

Athrun move hands to Cagalli face to continue to kiss her and then move head back after a while "I love you".

Cagalli blush to look down to mumble "I love you too".

"Can you forgive me for being over protective?" Athrun looked at her.

"Only if you dial it down and let me go out into battle" Cagalli looked at him.

"If you stay by the ship to destroy whatever coming to it. I'll agree to that" Athrun smile softly.

"Fine' Cagalli fold her arms.

Athrun smirk as he move hands to her face to kiss her again deeply.

Cagalli kiss back and move hands to his shirt to grip it as she falls back on the bed.

Meanwhile

Miri sit on Dearka lap on the bridge "We are almost near the PLANT. I am bit scared for you to go out there Dearka".

Dearka look at her "I made a promise to you Miri, I'll make sure I'll come back" he kiss her neck gently.

Miri snuggle into his arms to look at the ring on her finger to smile softly.

Andrew come on the bridge with coffee "This coffee keeps getting better every time I make it" he sit in the chair to look at Miri and Dearka "Dearka you ready for maybe the last war of your life?".

Dearka chuckle "Last war hua I really doubt it. Somehow the peace will be disrupted".

"That is true, we just have make sure it's not disrupted. How else you can you and others settle down hua" Andrew look back at the map.

Miri smile softly as she looked at the map hoping they could win this war.

Meanwhile on the Minerva

Glady was on the bridge as she looked at the map with Rey, Shinn and Lunamaria "The Archangel should be arriving soon. Lunamaria you think you can fight?".

Lunamaria look at her arm in the sling as she remove her arm out of it to move her hand slowly "I think I will be able to".

Glady look back at the map "Alright so you will be using the Impulse than. Since Rey and Shinn have Legend and Destiny now".

Shinn look at the map "How many Gundams they have?".

Glady look at Shinn "From what I hear they have seven Gundams so we are outnumbered but I think we can do it".

Rey look at the map "It does not matter how many there are. We will take them out one at a time" he smirk.

Lunamaria looked at Rey as she felt Rey was different in some way.

Glady sit down "So get some rest while you can cause this time this is all or nothing".

Shinn start leaving with the rest as Rey was in front of them. He looks at Lunamaria "Is your arm really okay?".

"Yeah I can move it just fine" Lunamaria smile as she would stop walking to look at Rey to whisper at Shinn "Is it just me or is Rey somewhat different?".

Shinn nod "He is acting weird I don't know what is wrong with him" he look back at her "Let's go get some rest' he took her hand to lead her to Lunamaria room.

Meanwhile on PLANT

_"Mom!" Star shout out in the darkness as she notice a light to run toward it and was envelope by white light as it bring Star to the flower field as she looked around wondering why she was here. She notice Flay was trying to get to her as she had werry eyes "Mom!" she try to run but she was all sudden sinking into the flower field as she had wide eyes to scream._

Star sit up on the bed as she panted heavy to look around wondering how she got in this room. All she could remember is tuning out everything after Gilbert Durandal told her about her mother being dead. She lay back to look at the ceiling "If mother is dead wouldn't that mean I would see her in the flower field? I don't understand what is going on". She had wearily eyes to bury her head in the pillow.

Meanwhile

Gilbert Durandal walk around the PLANT and arrived at the bridge as he sit down "Test the Requiem".

"Pick a location sir" the soldier pointed at the map.

Gilbert Durandal smirk "Daedalus Lunar Base".

The soldier nod as he started the countdown "5...4...3...2...1" he press the button and the requiem shot the beam through the five stations to hit the Daedalus Lunar Base "Direct hit sir".

"Excellent' Gilbert Durandal was pretty please "Start it back up and wait for my command" he got up to walk out the bridge to head back out the PLANT.

A/N: End of this chapter. If you guys were any way confuse message me okay. Oh and please review, I love when you guys review ^-^.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira Fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: I think chapter 16 will be the last chapter, I think not totally sure yet. See how things turn out. Alright this chapter is the big fight and no Lunamaria does not die but someone does. Not Gilbert Durandal of course, dude is not dead yet. And someone could be pregnant ^_^ alright enough of me talking. Get to the story ^_^.

5/12/13- re edited

Chapter 14

**On the Archangel**

Kira woke up finally as he look at Flay looking at him as he would blink.

"Hey there sleepy head" Flay giggle.

"Hey" Kira kiss her lips gently.

"I think were close to the PLANT, there was announcement by Miri saying everyone to come to the bring a couples minutes ago" Flay got up "Let's go before we miss what they say" she puts hand out.

Kira took her hand to head out the room "You look pale Flay you okay?".

Flay look at Kira to blink "I am fine don't worry" she smile as they got in the elevator and arrive on the bridge.

Mu look at Kira "Hey kid".

"Mu?" Kira walk over to give an odd look "What did I miss when I was sleeping?".

Athrun chuckle softly "Me, Yzak and Dearka fought the rest of the Earth alliance. Mu here was brainwashed to be this Neo Roanoke guy the leader of the Earth alliance. But he remembers everything now".

Kira walk over to Mu to give him a handshake "Good to have you back" he smiled softly.

Mu shake Kira hand to ruffle Kira hair "Good to be back kid".

Murrue smile as she looked back at the map "So we need to get back to who is piloting the Justice, Freedom or the Destroy".

"I kinda want the Akatsuki" Mu said to look at Cagalli.

"No way. If I had my Strike Rouge still than I would say yes but hell no to you taking my Gundam" Cagalli stood up to fold arms.

"I heard from the engineers that they put the same system from the Strike Freedom into Destroy, Justice and Freedom so it shouldn't make a difference what Gundam you really get" Flay shrug.

"Fine guess I'll just use the Destroy Gundam it looks pretty cool" Mu would smirk.

Miri roll eyes "Alright so now that is settle you guys should get ready we are getting close to the PLANT. It looks the Minerva is out in the front protecting it" she shake her head.

Kira look at Flay "You sure you don't want to come out?".

Flay smirk to fold arms "You know I thought about it and I'll go out. I'll help Cagalli out with protecting the Archangel".

Dearka side hug Flay "Nice you just proved Yzak you're not afraid" he smirk.

"Shut up Dearka" Yzak walk to the elevator "Let's go".

Dearka chuckle softly as he went over to Miri to kiss her on the lips "I promise to come back okay".

"Be sure you do" Miri smile at him as she watched him in the elevator.

Kira went to the elevator with Flay, Cagalli and Athrun.

Mu look at Murrue "Be sure to not be in range of the Requiem".

Murrue nod as she kiss Mu on the lips gently "Be sure you come back this time".

"I will I promise" Mu head to the elevator to head to the locker room to get changed with the others.

Flay felt sick all sudden in the locker room as she sat down.

"You okay Flay?" Cagalli looked at her putting on her suit.

"I keep getting sick at random times I don't get it" Flay got her suit fully on.

Cagalli got her suit fully on to look at Flay "You could be pregnant".

"What?" Flay blush "No way. It must have been something I ate".

"That or you could be pregnant" Cagalli smirk.

"Stop saying that" Flay blush to look away.

Cagalli giggle "Alright just take it easy alright. Don't want you passing out".

"Alright" Flay got up slowly as she head out the room with Cagalli to head to the Gundams. She looked at the Freedom as she got up to the cockpit and go in it to see Kira in it already typing "What are you doing?".

"I am making it easier for you to pilot it" Kira smiled as he stop typing as he got up to kiss her lips gently "Be careful okay".

Flay kissed him back "I will be" she watched him float away to the Strike Freedom. She went in the seat to sit down as she blows her hair up "Here goes nothing" she puts her helmet on.

Everyone got ready to head out into space.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, launching" he head out first.

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice, launching" he head out after.

"Dearka, Infinite Buster, launching" followed after Athrun.

"Yzak, Infinite Duel, launching" followed after Dearka.

"Cagalli, Akatsuki, launching" followed after Yzak and stayed neared the ship.

"Flay, Freedom, launching" followed after Cagalli and stay neared the ship.

"Mu La Flaga, Destroy, launching" followed last to head out.

**Meanwhile on the Minerva**

Shinn was naked in Lunamaria bed with her on the side of him. He wake up from the announcement of Meyrin saying battle stations. He got up to move hand in his hair "Lunamaria we need to go".

Lunamaria moan as she sat up covering her chest with the blanket "Alright" she looked at Shinn to move close to kiss him "Be careful out there okay".

Shinn kissed her back "You be careful too" he got up with her to get dressed and then head out to the locker rooms. Shinn notice Rey when he enter the locker room, he got the suit on to look at Rey.

"Stay focus out there Shinn" Rey look at Shinn putting the suit on.

"I will don't worry" Shinn said as his suit was on and looked at Rey leaving to shake his head. He head out to the Gundams to go to destiny as he looked Lunamaria going in Impulse to smile.

Lunamaria was in the Impulse to blow a kiss at Shinn.

Shinn chuckle to get in the Gundam.

The three of them started heading out.

"Shinn, Destiny, launching!" he head out first.

"Lunamaria, Impulse, launching!" she head out after.

"Rey, Legend, launching!" he head out last.

Glady had the bridge go down to get ready.

**Meanwhile on the PLANT**

Star finally make her way out the bedroom to go to Gilbert Durandal desk, he didn't seem to be back yet. She look at the door as she went behind Gilbert Durandal desk to look in the draw that had the antidote for her dad, she take it as she puts it in her pocket than closes the draw. She was going to do more investigating but someone was opening the door as she rushed over to a chair to sit.

The soldier come in to look at Star "Come with me, Gilbert Durandal wants to be sure your by his side to witness this".

"Witness What?" Star walk over to the soldier.

The soldier lead her out "The final battle" he lead her to the bridge "I brought her sir".

"Good" Gilbert Durandal sat in his chair to look at Star "Come and sit beside me Star" he patted the seat.

Star slowly made her way there to notice the screen of the Gundams approaching other as she had wearily eyes. She sit down.

Gilbert Durandal look at the screen "Make sure the Requiem is ready".

The soldier nod.

**Meanwhile on the Battlefield**

The Archangel was doing better than the Minerva at the moment as it continue to shoot missiles at the Minerva.

Cagalli and Flay shoot down the missiles coming toward the ship.

Athrun and Yzak were fighting Shinn.

Dearka and Mu was fighting Lunamaria.

Kira on the other hand was a bit freaked out about Rey having the same moves as Rau Le Creuset. "Who are you!".

Rey smirk "I am a clone of Rau Le Creuset. My name is Rey Za Burrel" he clash with Kira "I am going to follow out Rau Le Creuset plan to end all humanity and only Gilbert Durandal can help me with that!".

Kira move back to grab his suit as the pain started to have wearily eyes "You don't have to follow in Rau Le Creuset footsteps Rey. You are not like him you can be your own person!".

"Shut up!" Rey used the sensors to head toward Kira.

Kira use the shield and dodge trying to not to get hit as he panted softly.

Shinn had dark eyes as he was clashing with Athrun. Than had to move back to dodge from Yzak attack.

"Give up kid!" Yzak look at Shinn.

"Tch in your dreams!" Shinn attack Yzak.

Athrun move back with Mu as he panted hard.

"Hey we need to go destroy the Requiem" Mu said to Athrun.

Athrun looked over at the Requiem to look back at Mu "We would be better off destroying the stations so it doesn't hit anything else".

"Let us do that than come on" Mu flew off to station one as he started to destroy it with Athrun.

"Fools" Gilbert Durandal said as he smirk "Fire the Requiem".

The soldier nod "5..4...3..2..1" he fire the Requiem.

Archangel made it out the way of the Requiem but the Minerva ended up getting hit on the side.

"Crap were going down!" Glady hit the arms of the chair.

The Minerva crash on the moon. Everyone was still okay though.

Shinn was distracted as he notice the Minerva and Yzak ended up hitting him on the arm as Shinn flinch "Tch bastard".

Yzak smirk "That's what happen when you lose focus".

"Shut up!" Shinn grip the controls to head after Yzak.

Flay and Cagalli decided to help with destroying the stations.

The Archangel shoot at the PLANT.

The PLANT shook as Star close her eyes scared a little.

Gilbert Durandal was not pleased at all.

The stations 1,2 and 3 were destroyed leaving only two left which Flay and Cagalli handled.

"Lets destroy the Requiem Athrun!" Mu yelled as he flew off with Athrun toward the Requiem.

Kira was having trouble fighting Rey still as the pain was just getting worse for him.

"Die!" Rey head right for Kira.

"Daddy!" Star yelled from the PLANT as she stood up.

Kira heard Star voice as he had wide eyes to all sudden dodge Rey attack and slash the cockpit.

Rey had wide eyes "Gilbert...I failed" his Gundam exploded.

"Rey!" Shinn said distracted once more.

Yzak slash the legs off Shinn.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria was distracted as she flew toward Shinn and grab hold of him as they sunk down to the moon "Shinn are you okay?".

Shinn was passed out.

Dearka fly over to Yzak "I say we pretty much won this battle".

"No doubt" Yzak smirk.

A/N: End this chapter here. Hate me if you will XD. Next chapter Star will be saved from the mean Gilbert!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story line: This is sequel to Kira fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing.

A/N: Hey guys so next chapter is for sure the last chapter. This chapter somebody else is pregnant, can you guess who before reading? Oh Star is finally save and the evil Gilbert Durandal dies finally. Everyone cheer XD. Anyway read away guys.

5/12/13- re edited

Chapter 15

On the Battlefield

The Requiem was destroyed as everything caved in on the PLANT.

Star was scared as she ran away from the rumble.

Gilbert Durandal stay in his chair as he made fist, he couldn't believe at all. He looks at Star as he would get up to go over to her and grab her "Get back here" he pulls her back to the chair.

Star try get out his grip but she couldn't as Gilbert Durandal was too strong for her as she stood next to him looking at the elevator.

Athrun and Mu came back to the others. Athrun looked around "Where is Kira?".

Yzak came over "I think he went into the PLANT".

"What?" Athrun looked over at the PLANT.

Flay was feeling sick all sudden as she looked so pale. She looked at the PLANT.

Cagalli looked over at Flay but then move hand to her stomach as she felt sick all the sudden and she heads back to the Archangel.

"Cagalli?" Athrun looked at her "Dearka make sure she is okay I am going after Kira" he flew off.

Dearka and Yzak head back to the Archangel.

Mu looks at the moon to see Shinn and Lunamaria as he goes down to help them. He took them to the Archangel.

Flay fly toward the PLANT.

Glady manage to use the Gundam Warrior to escape the damage Minerva to head to the PLANT.

Meyrin got into the Gundam Zaku "Please Lunamaria...be alright" she head out of the Minerva to head to the Archangel asking permission to go on.

Meanwhile in the PLANT

Kira was already in the elevator as he grip his suit still. The pain was driving him crazy, he needed the antidote before he passes out. The elevator opens as he sees Gilbert Durandal pointing the gun at him.

Gilbert Durandal was standing up as Star was behind him "Nice of you to finally join us Kira Yamato" he smirk.

Kira walk out slowly as he pointed his gun at Gilbert Durandal "You should be dead".

Gilbert Durandal chuckle softly "You should be dead as well. I am surprise that you manage to fight with such pain".

"Pain wouldn't stop me from saving Flay and my child" Kira continue to point his gun at Gilbert Durandal.

"Save your child? How can you say such a thing when she is right here" Gilbert Durandal pulls her out from behind to point the gun at Star head.

"Daddy" Star had wearily eyes.

"Star" Kira grip the gun to look at her and then at Gilbert Durandal "Why do you hate me so much!".

Gilbert Durandal chuckle softly "Mostly cause you keep getting in the way of my plan and because you killed Rau Le Creuset. You are the ultimate coordinator Kira Yamato you would have been great on my side".

Kira had wearily eyes

Athrun get on the elevator finally to try to find Kira.

Flay got out of her Gundam to take her helmet off as she puke in a corner. She was so sick as she held herself up by leaning against the wall.

Glady made it finally as she went a completely different way to get to Gilbert Durandal.

Athrun walk out of the elevator slowly to see Kira, he point the gun at Gilbert Durandal.

Gilbert Durandal look at Athrun "Ahh Athrun Zala you should have joined Zaft again, could have helped me with my plan".

Athrun grip his gun 'Not likely ".

Glady finally appear behind Gilbert Durandal as she look at him not saying a word.

Flay finally manage to get on the elevator to come out.

"Katejina your alive. I am amazed" Gilbert Durandal clearly not knowing she was Flay.

Flay walk over to Kira as she pointed the gun at Kira head "Yes sir I am. I manage to survive" she played along.

"Mommy!" Star wanted to run to her but Gilbert Durandal held her back.

"Be quiet" Gilbert Durandal looked at Star and then at Flay "So you can take me out of here. Do you have the Destroy Gundam still?".

Flay move to have the gun pointed at Kira still "I do sir ' she went by Gilbert Durandal.

"What are you doing Flay" Kira said in his mind not liking what she was doing.

Gilbert Durandal smirked "Good so let's go" he looks at Kira and Athrun "Don't shoot in less you want Star to die here".

Flay all sudden pushes Gilbert Durandal away "Star run!".

Star run to Kira to stay behind him as she was so scared.

Flay got up to point the gun at Gilbert Durandal as she move back slowly.

"What is the meaning of this!" Gilbert Durandal sounded annoyed.

"Did you really think that when Star came back, I didn't" Flay smirk at Gilbert Durandal.

"So your Flay tch" Gilbert Durandal completely annoyed as he got up.

Kira was barely listening as the pain overwhelmed him and he was falling back.

Athrun ended up catching him as he heard a gun shot, he looks over to see Gilbert Durandal shot.

Flay had wide eyes to look over at Glady.

Glady move the gun down to walk over to Gilbert Durandal "I am sorry Gilbert".

"Glady it was you who shot me?"Gilbert Durandal fell to the ground.

Glady went on her knees to hug Gilbert Durandal close "Yes I am sorry".

"Daddy" Star shake Kira "Is he dead?".

"No he isn't" Athrun looked at her "The pain just gotten to him".

"The pain" Star remember the antidote as she took it out her pocket "This is the antidote you gotta give it to him to make him better".

Athrun took it from her as he open the tube to open Kira mouth and pour it in and then close Kira mouth

"Why is he not waking up?" Star looked worried.

"He just needs to rest" Athrun smiled as he looked at Flay "Flay let's get out of here before this place explodes".

Flay finally snaps out of it and goes over to pick up Star and hugs her "I missed you so much".

Star hug her back "I missed you too mommy".

Athrun pick up Kira "We are going to need to carry the Strike Freedom back to the Archangel".

Flay nod as she head on the elevator with Athrun.

Glady keep Gilbert Durandal close still as the place started to explode.

Athrun and Flay manage to get out with Star and Kira to head back to the Archangel as the PLANT fully exploded.

On the Archangel

Cagalli was in the bathroom puking still.

Miri walk over to Dearka who was standing by the bathroom "How is she?".

"Doesn't sound good" Dearka look at Miri.

Miri would kiss Dearka on the lips gently "I am glad your back" she smiled.

"I promise didn't I" Dearka kiss her back to smirk.

Miri heard Cagalli puke more "I'll go see if she is okay. I hear Athrun and the others are back go see if they need help" she watched Dearka walk away as she goes in the bathroom "Cagalli are you alright?".

Cagalli manages to get up and come out the stall to go to sink as she washes her face "I feel like crap".

Miri move her hand to Cagalli head "You don't have a fever. You look really pale though. Maybe your pregnant".

Cagalli looked at Miri as she went back in the stall to puke.

Meanwhile

Athrun bring Kira to the infirmary to have him rest.

Flay sit on the bed as she move hand in hair feeling like crap.

Star sit on Kira bed to stay by him.

The doctor came in as he went to Flay and he check her out. He move back "Your pregnant'.

Flay blush to move arms around her stomach "Guess that explains a lot now".

"So I'll have a sister or brother in a couple of months" Star clap as she was happy.

Athrun chuckle as he got up "I have to go check on Cagalli".

Dearka came in the infirmary 'There you are" looks at the doctor "Cagalli is puking up a storm in the bathroom. I think she could be pregnant doc".

Doctor raise his brow "Interesting" he head out.

Athrun gave Dearka an odd look "What?".

Dearka move hands to Athrun shoulders "Cagalli is pregnant".

Athrun had to sit down as he sit down on the bed next to Flay to move hand in hair "So I am going to be a dad".

Dearka chuckle softly "Breath Athrun".

Athrun chuckle all sudden "I am fine" he look at Flay "Do you think Kira will be surprise?".

"For sure. But I think he has to get used to the fact he has a daughter already" Flay looks at Star "Star when your father wakes up you have to explain to us how you got into Gilbert Durandal clutches".

Star nod as she looked at Kira.

Meanwhile

_"Shinn" a voice said._

_Shinn flinch his eyes a little._

_"Shinn" a voice said again._

_Shinn open his eyes to notice that he was naked in a colorful looking scene as he look in front of him to see Stella naked floating over to him "Stella" he whisper._

_Stella smile as she got close to Shinn "Be happy Shinn"._

_Shinn blink "Be happy?"._

_Stella nod cutely as she moved hands to Shinn face "Stop trying to get revenge and live in the now. Move on with your life" she smiled cutely._

_Shinn had wearily eyes "Stella I miss you"._

_"I miss you too. But you will see me tomorrow" Stella smiled._

_"Tomorrow? What do you mean?" Shinn gave her an odd look._

_Stella giggle "You will see me tomorrow and the next day cause you will never forget me"._

_Shinn smile softly "I will never forget"._

_Stella move away from him as she floated away._

Shinn woke up as looked up at the ceiling to give an odd look wondering where he is as he sit up on the bed. He notice Lunamaria was sleeping on the other bed, he walk over to her as he sat on the edge to move hand to her arm "Lunamaria".

Lunamaria open her eyes to look at Shinn "Hey" she sit up.

"Where are we?" Shinn looked at Lunamaria.

"On the Archangel. Minerva and PLANT was destroyed" Lunamaria move hand on Shinn head.

"What!?" Shinn got up as he couldn't believe it.

"Shinn don't freak alright. They were kind enough to take us in" Lunamaria looked up at Shinn.

Shinn make fist 'But to be on the same ship with the Freedom pilot tch".

Lunamaria got up to move hands to his face "Relax okay".

Meyrin came in the infirmary "Lunamaria Shinn" she run over to hug them.

Lunamaria hugged back "They let you on board too".

"Yeah. The captain should be visiting us soon" Meyrin smiled.

Shinn sit down "I already hate it here".

"Shinn you need to make amends please. Wouldn't Stella want you to do that" Lunamaria looked at him.

Shinn had wearily eyes to make fist.

Murrue came in the infirmary "We are going to be back on Earth soon and go to Orb. That way you three can get off there".

Lunamaria smile "Thank you again for letting us come aboard".

Murrue smile back 'Not a problem. Your free to roam the ship if you like just don't start trouble".

Meyrin nodded "Umm can I ask where the pilots are?".

"Well some of them are resting now and some are dealing with a few stuff, seems like we have two people pregnant on the ship' Murrue giggle a little.

Shinn got up to look at Murrue "Can I ask who pilots the Freedom?".

"That would be Kira Yamato but he pilots the Strike Freedom now. Hopefully he doesn't have to anymore with the peace that is coming' Murrue walk over to the doors "My name is Murrue by the way. See you around' she would leave.

Lunamaria looked at Shinn "You're not going to start trouble with him are you".

Shinn look away "No I'll try to talk to him peacefully" he sit back down to lay back on the bed and look at the wall to sigh.

A/N: End of this chapter. What do you guys think will Shinn come to terms with Kira? Makes me think that the next chapter wont be the last one XD but then again I can squeeze everything in one long chapter that would be pretty nuts. Anyway reviews guys ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story Line: This is sequel to Kira Fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing

A/N: Hey guys so this isn't the last chapter cause after this I am going to do a epilogue to show you guys what goes on as the time goes by for the characters. This chapter right now is properly the longest out of all the other chapters I have done. I am going to do my thank you and shout outs in the epilogue so if you want a shout out tell me in the reviews what your favorite color is ^_^ I can't think of anything else but to thank you guys but to reward you with shout outs XD so lame I know. Anyway this chapter talks about pretty much every character, oh and one more character is pregnant oh my. Can you guess before you even read the chapter?. But anyway guys enough of my rambling read away ^_^.

5/12/13- re edited

Chapter 16

A day had went by and the Archangel made it back to Earth but was in no rush to get to Orb as the engineers were still taking care of the damages from battles they have been through.

Murrue walk down the halls to walk to her room as she stop at the door to see Mu taking his stuff out to put back on the shelves "Once we arrive in Orb we are hiding the Archangel. We can live in an apartment I guess but my point is your just going to put that stuff back in the box".

Mu chuckle softly to set the box aside "I suppose your right" he walk over to Murrue to pull over to the bed and he sit to look up at her "Why don't you rest now you look exhausted".

Murrue sit on Mu lap to look at him as she move hands in Mu long hair "I feel like this is dream and when I wake up you wont be here".

"I am very much alive Murrue. When you wake up again I'll be right here" Mu kiss her lips deeply.

Murrue kiss Mu back deeply to lean up against him as they fall back on the bed together.

Meanwhile in infirmary room 2

Cagalli finally manage to get in the infimary as she lay down on the bed as the doctor as confirmed that she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. She heard the doors open to see Athrun coming in.

Athrun walked over to her and sit on the edge of the bed to place a hand on her leg "How are you feeling?".

Cagalli close her eyes "Like crap".

Athrun move to lay down beside Cagalli to move arm around her to whisper "Are you scared Cagalli?".

"Yes" Cagalli buried her head in the pillow "We didn't even discuss if we wanted a child, what if something happens like another war and something happens to you or me" she started to have tears down her face.

"Shhh" Athrun kiss Cagalli face gently "We can't predict the past Cagalli but I feel like the peace will last this time, we just have to take it one step at a time".

Cagalli move her head to look at Athrun and then she moves her body to snuggle into Athrun "You think we are really ready to have a child?".

Athrun wipe her tears to kiss her head "For sure. And we will be great parents" he smiled to hold her close "Try to get some rest".

Cagalli rest her head against his chest to keep close to him as she fall asleep.

Meanwhile in the infirmary room 1

Kira flinch his eyes as he start to wake up. He open his eyes to see Star in his view as he blink.

"Daddy" Star smile cutely and looked at Flay "Mommy daddy is awake".

Kira start to sit up as he move his hand in hair to look at Flay

Flay lay down still looking at Kira to smile "Hey love. Took you awhile to wake up" she sit up.

"What happen? All I remember is you pointing the gun at Gilbert" Kira looked at Flay.

"Well lets start how Star got there in the first place than I'll tell you what happen' Flay look at Star.

Star look at Flay and then at Kira "When I got into my body I was already in Gilbert Durandal grasps. Gilbert started to tell me how he planned all this" she look at her hands "He said he created my body and he used mommy and daddy DNA".

'Wait where did he create you from" Kira looked at Star as he sit Indian style now.

"At the Earth alliance lab, he said I wasn't suppose to be awake when he got there and said that I was a powerful extended" Star look at Flay "He said also he wasn't planning on using your body but he made a promise to Rau Le Creuset about making a daughter so he did it." she look at Kira "He showed me the antidote for you daddy and he kept saying mommy was dead and that you weren't going to make it there with all the pain you had".

Kira pull Star into a hug to kiss her head "We proved him wrong than and we are here together now".

Flay smile softly "So let me tell you what happen. When you passed out I ended up telling Gilbert Durandal that I was Flay and not Katejina. He couldn't believe it and then Glady shot him, I think she was the captain of the Minerva. Anyway Star had the antidote and Athrun gave it to you so you shouldnt feel the pain no more." she got up to walk over to the other bed to sit down "The PLANT exploded with Glady and Gilbert inside. So the war is finally over".

"What happen when you guys got back?" Kira tilt her head to look at Flay.

"Oh Athrun found out Cagalli was pregnant and Mu saved the two pilots from the Minerva Shinn and Lunamaria I think there names were and then Meyrin came on board." Flay bite her lower lip as she wasn't sure if she should tell Kira she was pregnant just yet.

"You miss so much when you pass out" Kira chuckle to shake his head as he looked down at Star "How old are you Star?".

Star looked back at Kira "Gilbert told me I was about eight years old".

"Wow" Kira was pretty amazed as he looked at Flay "Are we on earth?".

"Yeah why?" Flay gave him an odd look.

"You look kinda pale. Being on the water again must make you sick" Kira look at her.

Flay blush to look down.

"Whats the matter?" Kira move hand to Flay shoulder.

Flay touch Kira hand to move his hand to her stomach as she looked at him "I am pregnant".

Kira have wide eyes "Really?".

Flay nod.

"And we didn't even get married yet. We are doing everything the wrong way" Kira move his hand back as he was just in shock.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you Kira?" Flay looked annoyed.

'No" Kira looks down at Star as he got up to set Star on the bed "Just a lot to take in at the moment" he move hand in hair "I just need to get some air." he walk out the infirmary.

Flay sigh "I knew he would be surprise so lets give him some space" looked at Star to smile "Are you hungry sweetie".

Star nod.

"Lets go get something to eat" Flay got up to move hand out.

Star took her hand to head out the infirmary.

Meanwhile in the Gundam room.

Miri was by the Gundams with Lacus,Dearka and Yzak as she looked at the two Gundams Lunamaria, Meyrin and Shinn were piloting.

"Hmm are we going to destroy these Gundams?" Lacus would say.

"What!? Hell no" Yzak said popping head out the Infinite Duel Gundam cockpit.

"If there is any more wars were going to need them." Dearka come down from his Gundam.

"Alright but there just going to get dusty on the ship when goes in hiding" Lacus shrug to smirk.

Miri giggle.

"Tch" Yzak went back in the cockpit.

Dearka hug Miri from behind "We should focus on the now. Me and Miri are getting married. Pretty sure Kira and Flay are getting married too".

Lacus smile "And don't forget there having a baby. Than Cagalli is having a baby too. Who do you think is next to get married?".

"Murrue and Mu for sure" miri smiled "That just leave you, Andrew, Sai and Yzak who are single".

"I don't mind being single. A lot of freedom to do what I want. Beside I am heading back to sing again" Lacus smile.

"Cool maybe you can sing at our wedding" Dearka smile.

"For sure" Lacus nodded.

Meanwhile on the deck.

Kira was looking out the ocean as he feel the nice wind relax him.

"Kira Yamato?" Shinn come out on the deck to walk over to Kira.

Kira looked at Shinn "You must be Shinn".

Shinn make fist to look down "Yes" he look at Kira "I hate you...cause of you my parents and sister died".

Kira had wearily eyes "What?".

"I guess you wouldn't remember. Caring only about the Gundams you wanted to destroy to protect Orb." Shinn looked at Kira.

"The blast that killed your parents and sister could have came from anywhere. You can't blame me" Kira move to put hand on shinn shoulder gently "But I am sorry".

Shinn start to cry all sudden as he looked down "It doesn't matter if it wasn't you I still hate you. You even killed Rey".

Kira look down "Rey was a clone of my enemy, I had to kill him I am sorry." he move hand back to look at Shinn "You don't have to like me just know that if you keep holding the grudge of your family death its going to take over the rest of your life and you wont be able to move on".

Shinn shake a little as he was crying more.

"Shinn" Lunamaria came over to hug Shinn "I am sorry Kira if he bother you".

"He didn't don't worry about it" Kira smiled softly "But I know how he feels somewhat. My girlfriend died from my enemy and years later I found out she was alive due to Gilbert Durandal".

Shinn look at Kira as he was still crying not wanting to say anymore.

Lunamaria look at Kira "When your girlfriend died what did you do?".

"I kept hearing her voice and I didn't move on. I was a mess until my friends help me out telling me I had to move on. So eventually did but I visited her grave everyday" Kira look at Lunamaria and Shinn "Maybe someday you can move on Shinn".

Shinn wipe his tears and walk away instead.

"Shinn" Lunamaria sigh to look at Kira "It was nice meeting you Kira" she smiled to run after Shinn.

Athrun walk past them to blink as he than looks at Kira to walk over to him "What was that about".

Kira turn to look back at the ocean "Shinn blames me for the death his family. But the blast could have came from anywhere so who really knows for sure" he shrug.

Athrun move hand to Kira shoulder "Speaking about family. Heard you didn't take it well when Flay told you she was pregnant".

"She told me everything at the same time. I had a lot to process Athrun" Kira look at Athrun "How is Cagalli".

"She is scared about having a baby maybe if you talk to her she will believe what I say" Athrun chuckle softly.

Kira smile "I am her brother so maybe I will talk to her before I go back to Flay to tell her sorry about how I over reacted" he walk away.

Athrun watch Kira walk off as he shake his head and then looked out to the ocean.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria

Star was sitting down at the table eating as she looked at Flay "Your not going to eat mom?".

Flay had her hands around some tea as she take a sip and move her cup down to look at Star "If I eat ill just end up puking again. So tea is my best choice right now" she smile.

Star continue to eat "When we get back to Orb mom am I going to school?".

Flay looked at Star to smile softly "Yes so you can learn and make new friends it will be exciting".

Star smile and then heard the door open to see Lunamaria and Shinn.

Lunamaria sit Shinn down as she looked over at Star "Hey Star" she smiled.

"Hey Lunamaria I thought I never see you again" Star smile cutely.

"You two met?" Flay blink.

Star nod "We bumped into each other on the PLANT".

Flay smile softly to look at Shinn and Lunamaria "Its nice to meet you two. I am Star mother".

Lunamaria blink "Aww you finally found each other. I am so happy" she clap cutely and then walk over to get some food.

Shinn rest his head on his hand to look at the table.

Star smile as she looked at Shinn "Why so sad Shinn?".

Shinn looks at Star "Everyone I came close to I lost'.

Lunamaria came back with the food as she sat across from Shinn to give Shinn tea.

Star look back at her food "That's not true Shinn".

Shinn look at his tea "What do you mean?".

"Cause there in your memories. Keep their memory alive and they will continue to live on" Star eat more of her food.

Shinn had wearily eyes.

"She is right Shinn" Lunamaria smiled as she was eating.

Shinn smiled a little to look at Star "Thanks Star".

"You welcome" Star smiled.

Flay smile as she was proud of her daughter as she sip her tea.

Meanwhile in infirmary room 2

"Cagalli" Kira poke Cagalli nose cutely as he was on his knees.

Cagalli moan "Don't make me bite that finger off Kira".

Kira chuckle softly "Cranky sister I have".

Cagalli look at Kira to sit up on the bed "Where is Athrun".

"He is getting some air. I wanted to see how you were' Kira sit on the bed now.

"I feel like crap. I don't even want to imagine how the next few months will be" Cagalli move her legs off the bed to move hand in hair.

"You're going to get fat like a balloon" Kira tease her.

"Shut up" Cagalli whine cutely to hit Kira arm.

Kira chuckle softly as he move arms around Cagalli to hug her "You will be okay Cagalli, in case you forgot your not the only one going through this" he smiled.

Cagalli rest his head against Kira head as she looked over at the floor "I know" she close her eyes "How did you take it when Flay told you?".

"I was surprise. I am still trying to process that I have a daughter now" Kira sigh "I am already starting not to be a good father".

"Don't say that Kira. Ss long as your with Flay and Star making things work than you will be a great father" Cagalli smile.

Kira smile to move to look at her "How does it feel to be an aunt?".

"Its cool" Cagalli looked at Kira "Going to have to spend some time with Star to get to know her a little better".

"For sure" Kira nodded as he hug her again close.

Meanwhile on the bridge

Murrue come on the bridge to sit on the chair to look at the map as they were close Orb.

Mu come on the bridge to walk over to her and move arms around her "What are you doing up here?".

"I just wanted to check on the progress of where we are" Murrue look up at Mu.

Mu kiss her lips gently and than looked at the map "We are going to be there in a few hours it seems. So you can still rest" he move in front of Murrue to grab her hands to pull her up.

Murrue giggle 'Alright lets go back to bed ahh' she felt mu pick her up over his shoulder to blush "Mu!" she whine cutely.

Mu chuckle softly to carry Murrue to the elevator.

Meanwhile in Kira room

A few hours seem to pass and everyone was pretty much a sleep, Kira walk to his room to see Flay tucking Star in the bed.

Flay look over at Kira as she sit down in the other bed to whisper "Had enough time to think?".

Kira walk over to Flay to sit down on the bed as he looked at her to whisper "I am sorry, I reacted the wrong way Flay. I love you" he looks at Star "I love Star" he look at Flay stomach to put hand on it "And I love our unborn child".

Flay move hands to Kira hands as she smiled softly to whisper "I love you Kira and I know you will be a great father".

Kira lean forward to kiss Flay gently on the lips "I want to give you something" he got up to look in his things to find the box he kept for so long as he move down on one knee and take her hand "I love you so much Flay, can't bare to ever lose you. I hope to be the best husband and father when the time comes. Will you marry me?".

Flay smile to have wearily eyes as she nod "Yes".

Kira put the ring on Flay finger to move up and kiss Flay deeply.

Flay had tears in her eyes as she was just so happy as she kiss Kira back deeply.

Meanwhile in infirmary

Lunamaria came back into the room as she rushed to the bathroom to puke before. She lay on the bed to move hand over her head to moan softly.

"Lunamaria?" Shinn sit up as she looked at her "Whats the matter?".

Lunamaria looked at Shinn as she sit back up to walk over to Shinn to kiss his cheek "Shinn I am pregnant".

Shinn has wide eyes "What!?".

Lunamaria nod as she placed Shinn hand on her stomach "We can start our own family now Shinn" she smile.

Shinn look at her and than at her stomach "I promise I'll protect you and the little one inside of you".

"I know you will Shinn" she smiled to move close to him to kiss him.

Shinn kiss her back.

A/N: So end of this chapter. Next chapter the epilogue yah ^_^. Oh to include in your favorite color with the shout outs tell me baby names you want for Flay, Cagalli and Lunamaria.


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Story Line: This is sequel to Kira Fate. After all the peace, things have defiantly started to be twisted. What has Gilbert Durandal done that makes Kira crazy? Who is this red head that suddenly appears? And who is Neo Roanoke and why does he look so familiar?. Caution torture and cursing

**A/N: So guys I don't think I mention who took who last name and seeing how everyone gets married in this epilogue XD. So Cagalli is Cagalli Zala, Flay is Flay Yamato, Lunamaria is Lunamaria Asuka, Murrue is Murrue Flaga and Miri is Miri Elsman. So that settles that ^_^.**

**Okay now for the shout outs even though no one asked I am still going to mention like everyone review. So here we go: Gohan Videl fan 489/Saiyan Videl fan 99/dragonball z fan 300/Sakura fan 55/NaruSaku fan 100/super saiyan Sakura Haruno/lost fan don/Rocketshipping fan/May Drew 4every/Rose Contestshipping fan88/Ryan 9901/Lucy the pokeshipping fan/Kevinrock8899/Don 77/thedarkpokemaster/flaxj/VRmaster300**

**I think I got pretty much everyone and very special thanks to VRmaster300 who totally helped me with the story ^_^.**

**oh and thank you Ryan 9901 for giving me Jim for a baby name. And Lucy the pokeshipping fan for giving me Via for a baby name as well. ^_^.**

**So before I get any more mushy please read the last part of the story ^_^.**

_*******Update 2/18/13: I have made a sequel so its not completely over.**_

_*******Update 5/13/13: finally done re editing the chapters**_

**Epilogue**

The Archangel had arrived in Orb and that when everyone pretty much separated to deal with there lives now. The Archangel was now in hiding along with the Eternal and everything was at peace at the moment again. But just cause the war was over didn't mean the days weren't as busy as ever trying to plan weddings. The first wedding that was put together first was Flay and Kira wedding.

**Flay and Kira wedding.**

Flay look at herself in the mirror as she had the same wedding Cagalli was having, outside but on the beach. Flay dress was white as it fell off her shoulders, she didn't have her hair up as it was still so short. She spin around once as she was so nervous she really wished her father was here to walk her down the aisle, she move hand to the little bump "Uhh I look so fat".

"You do not" Cagalli walk into the room as it was her bedroom Flay was in as she had a pink dress indicating she was Flay bridesmaids. She went to the mirror "I am fat".

Miri giggle as she lean on the door in the same pink dress Cagalli was in "Your both nuts. Emotional mood swings" she look at Lacus behind her in the same dress.

"Everyone is out there, now we are just waiting for the bride" Lacus smile.

Flay look at Lacus as she breath in and then breath out "Alright I am ready".

The bridesmaids head out as Kira adoptive mother, Caridad, came into the room "You ready Flay?".

Flay nod as she walk out with Caridad to stay by the stairs that lead to the beach.

Star was the flower and ring bearer as she wore a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. She throw the rose petals onto the red stretch out carpet that lead to the altar.

Kira was at the altar in the black tux as he looks at his best mans, Yzak,Athrun, Mu and Dearka wearing light blue suits. He than looks at the crowd to notice Sai was there and his adoptive father, Haruma, who getting up on cue to head to where Flay was.

The bridesmaids made their way to the altar to stand in position as there was soft violin music from the violinists.

Athrun look at Cagalli to smile softly.

Cagalli smile back at Athrun just thinking back to their wedding.

Flay was walking now with her arm wrapped around Kira adoptive father. She look at Kira at the altar as she smile. Once she got to the altar Kira adoptive father let her go to sit down.

The priest clear his throat as he begin talking.

Flay and Kira look at each other as they smiled.

Miri looked at Dearka as they were getting married in two days they were very excited.

Star had pillow with the rings on the them as she waited for her cue.

"Rings now" the priest smile at Star.

Star bring the rings over.

Kira take the one ring and Flay take the other.

"Do you Kira take Flay to be your wife?" the priest looked at Kira.

"I do" Kira put the ring on Flay finger..

"And do you Flay take Kira to be your husband?" the priest looked at Flay.

"I do" Flay put the ring on Kira finger.

"Than I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest close the book.

Kira and Flay kiss as everyone cheered. Kira and Flay than run off back to the mansion to their party.

X

After Kira and Flay wedding, everyone got ready for Miri and Dearka wedding and Shinn and Lunamaria wedding and Murrue and Mu wedding. Once their wedding was accomplished, everything seemed to go fairly quickly. The girls were getting bigger over the months and it seemed that Cagalli was the first to be in labor.

**In the hospital**

Kira and the others were in the waiting room as they waited to hear news from Athrun.

Flay was so big as she was getting so uncomfy "Cagalli is lucky. I am a week late".

Lunamaria looked at Flay "You think that is bad? I am two weeks late".

Star walk over to Flay stomach to put ear over it to blink "Hey little sister come out of there I want to see you already".

Kira chuckle softly.

Shinn rub Lunamaria stomach gently.

Miri smile to look at Star "Say Star how is school. You're in 3rd grade right?".

Star looked at Miri to nod "School is good, I feel smarter than all the kids there" she giggles.

"Have you made any friends?" Miri blink.

"Not really. I am too shy" Star move hand in hair to look down.

"Aww well I am sure you will make friends' Miri smile at Star.

**In the hospital room**

The doctor came in "How you holding up Cagalli".

"I want this kid out of me. I can't take it doc how far along am I?" Cagalli bite her lower lip.

The doctor put glove on as she move blanket up to she move hand between Cagalli legs to check "You are very close you 8 centimeters".

"Aww come on" Cagalli complain.

Athrun move wash cloth on Cagalli head "2 more centimeters just think about that love".

The doctor threw out the glove to smile to look the monitor.

Cagalli was having a contraction to moan as she grab Athrun shirt as she breath in and out "After this we will never have another baby!".

Athrun had a sweat drop.

**Back in the waiting room**

Flay got up as she was tired of sitting to look around wondering where the cafeteria was. She looks at Kira "Kira walk me to the cafeteria I am starving".

Kira nod to look at Star "Star stay with Miri alright".

Star nod to smile.

Lunamaria got up now "I am hungry too".

"Umm Lunamaria" Shinn was looking at the wet spot in the chair "Your water broke".

"What?" Lunamaria blink as she looked at the chair to blush.

"You didn't feel a contraction yet?" Shinn blink.

"No I" Lunamaria all sudden feel the contraction as she moan a little "Now I do".

Nurse come over with the wheelchair "Lets bring her into a room" she wheel Lunamaria away as Shinn follow.

"Aww come on seriously" Flay sound annoyed.

"Don't worry Flay your water will break soon" Miri smiled at her.

Kira rub flay back "Let's go get something to eat" he lead Flay down to the cafeteria to see what to eat "Maybe if you eat something spicy".

Flay grab a muffin, hot dog and soda "I'll just put hot sauce on the hot dog and see if that works" she bring to the table.

Kira pay for the food to go sit down with Flay. He had chicken and fries as he started to eat it "We still have to discuss names Flay".

Flay put hot sauce on the hot dog as she slowly start to eat it "I was thinking Fate or" she looked at Kira "Via".

Kira eat the fry as Via was his biological mother and he thought about it "Via and star. Fate and Star. Mmmm".

Flay giggle "Via actually sounds better" she wave her hand by her mouth as it was hot from the hot sauce.

Kira nod "For sure' he look at Flay and then looked over at the other people in the cafeteria.

Flay finish her hot dog "Mouth is on fire" she drink her soda. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach to move hand to stomach "Oww".

Kira raise a brow "Oww?" he looked under the table to see the puddle under Flay "Your water broke love".

"About time" Flay got up slowly touching her stomach.

Kira chuckle softly to get up "Alright let's get you a room" he lead Flay back to the others as the nurse put Flay in a chair to bring her to a room with Cagalli and Lunamaria. "You guys still here".

"Shut up Kira" Cagalli wine as she was still only eight centimeters.

Athrun look at Kira "Looks like we might have kids at the same time even though Lunamaria is only 3 centimeters and Cagalli still 8 centimeters".

Flay got in the bed as she breath in and out "A huge birthday party than".

"For sure" Shinn smirk to agree.

The doctor come in "Alright lets check on you Cagalli" she put a glove on to check Cagalli as she smiled "Ahh 10 centimeters. You ready".

"Finally" Cagalli close her eyes relieved.

"Don't relax yet Cagalli, you have to push now that is the hardest part" the doctor smile as the nurses came in to take Cagalli out the room.

"Good luck" Kira said.

"Thanks" Cagalli said as she waved at them.

Athrun breath in and then out.

Kira move hand to Athrun shoulder "You will be alright Athrun. Just remember to breath".

Athrun nodded 'Alright here I go" he left.

The doctor was checking Flay as she blink "You're at seven centimeters so fast already. Guess the baby really wants to come out" she giggle "You might be next Flay".

"Aww come on" Lunamaria complain as she was having a contracting.

Shinn rub her back gently.

Kira went back to Flay to kiss her head "Via will come into the world in no time".

The hours went past and Cagalli had her baby boy and she named him Jim. Flay had a baby girl and she named her Via. Lunamaria had a girl and she named her Stella. The three girls were resting now as the boys were looking in the baby room at their babies.

"I still can't believe I am a dad" Athrun look at his son that had blonde hair with green eyes.

"Me neither" Shinn said as he looked at his daughter that had black hair with blue eyes.

Kira look at her daughter that had red hair with black eyes to smile.

"Daddy I want to see" Star pull at Kira shirt.

Kira pick up Star to point "That is your baby sister".

Star smile.

"And don't forget cousins" Athrun smile.

"Cool" Star looked at Athrun and then back at her baby sister.

X

A month goes by.

Star was now sitting down at her desk in her room as she looked at the sunset out her window "So pretty" she look at her home work in front of her than looked at her pink diary as she grab it to open to a new page as she begin to write.

"_Today I actually met a new friend, her name was Lily and she wasn't afraid of who I was when I told her. Guess some people don't mind that I am extended. Sometimes I think that I will go crazy on someone if they don't like me. It's a weird feeling"._

Star look up from her diary to look at the side where there was a mirror, she looked at herself to smile. She than heard a cry from her baby sister and heard Flay go to her. She look back at the diary.

"_Its been a month since my new little baby sister came into the world and she is so cute! she seems calm around me and she has some strong grip. I couldn't get away from her when she had a hold of my finger. I had to go to the bathroom so bad that I am lucky daddy help me out before I pee in my pants"._

Star giggle a little and then continue to write.

"_I am glad she came into the world where is no war. Auntie Cagalli says the peace treaty should last this time but I feel if there is another war that I will fight. I decided that I will even though I know my mother and father wont let me"._

Star sigh to look at a picture of her and Kira than looked back at the diary to continue.

"_I know I wont lose cause I'll be just like my daddy. A strong Gundam pilot"._

Star tap her pen a little trying to figure out what else to write and then something came to her as she continue.

"_I heard from uncle Athrun that auntie Miri and auntie Murrue are having baby boys! Auntie Miri is naming hers Hawk and auntie Murrue is naming hers Jasper. So excited to have more cousins even though cousin Jim and Stella always cry when I try to do peek a boo. I think they don't like me cause when I do peek a boo with Via she loves it!"._

Star smile as she lean back against the chair to think and she couldn't think anymore as she end it there as she write.

_"So that's it for now I hope I will make more friends as time goes on and I hope the peace will continue"._

She drew a heart and then wrote the date to close her diary and put it in the desk draw so no one else could read it.

"Star come and eat dinner!" Kira shout up the stairs and then head back to the kitchen to where Flay was feeding Via.

"Coming!" Star shouted back to close her school books and walk out the room.

A/N: So guys this is the end of this sequel. I will be working on the next sequel so be sure to check that out ^_^.


End file.
